Silver and Roses
by Killer-Bunniez
Summary: Two mysterious girls suddenly appear in town and are taken to BPRD for questioning.Who are they?What does the BPRD want from them?And why can't Nuada stop thinking about one of them? Nuada/OC well maybe not an oc rating may go up
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Have you ever truly hated anyone?_

Yes.

_Enough to kill? _

Maybe.

_What if you couldn't?_

I can't. I'm chained to this place.

_Can you break free?_

Never.

_Then you are lost Child._

I supose I am then.

My only solace in life is the few precious months with my mother away from that Man for a while. I feel them coming to a close, I have a request to make mother. It's been so long since I've visited the world of the mortals I wish to see what has changed. The others talk of wonderous machines and buildings as tall as moutains. I'd need an escort she says, fine with me I have one with me always with _Him._

I'd give anything to break free but I can't. I am His.

* * *

><p>Idea in my head I had a while, kind of confusing i know. the first part of it is the girl talking to herself thought i should say that ok thanks for reading review fav whatever you want sorry its so short<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Free. I was free!

"Wait up!Don't get to far away from me" Well free-ish.

"Come on I haven't been here in a while. Let me have some fun Artie" I said to my dower companion. She just sighed and pushed her long blond hair out of her face.

"Please stop calling me that. I don't like it when my brother does it and I don't like it when you do it."She said and fixed me with her ice blue eyes. I ignored her and continued my walk through the woods. The night air was crisp and cool against my skin and the full moon lit our path well.

"How much farther till we reach the city?" I asked.

"Not much longer now. You should see it soon." She said while rolling her eyes,"Hold your horses."

I had yet to grasp the new ways of speaking and so ignored whatever she had said. A lot had changed since I was last among the world, the animals turn away from our path and were rather shy when once they came to me in droves. Is that a light up ahead? Some kind of bonfire I thought until I made it over the hill. My jaw dropped at the sight before me.

"Close your mouth you'll swallow a bug."

"What is this?" I asked in wonder. It was amazing, buildings everywhere and not little one room shacks that I'd seen the mortals living in since I was little, giant building all full of lights. I stepped off the forest path and onto one made of black stone.

"Get out of the way!"

Artie pulled me away as a machine of some kind came toward us. It was incrediable fast and went in the direction of the city.

"What was that?"I asked.

"A car. It's how people get around now. It's like a chariot only faster. And it's not a good idea to stand infront of them, idiot."She replied.

I sent a glare her way but couldn't hold it in my excitement. I looked at the city and smiled. Free even if it's only a little while. I grabbed her hand and pulled her where I was going.

"Hey wait you need to change no one dresses like this anymore. We have to stay hidden amoung them there are dark things in the shadows girl and we're not as capable as we once were." She produced some clothes from her bag and threw them at me and began to undress herself. I did the same and studied the strange clothes as I put them on. I had a slight problem with the article called a 'bra', the little hooks being extremely annoying.

"Ok lets head out." She said after she was dressed.

* * *

><p>The B.P.R.D. was currently in New York City hunting a pack of werewolves that had infiltrated the city and were picking off people like flies.<p>

"There are six no seven in the building."Abe said waving his hand in the air,"Three on the first floor, one on the top, and the rest are in the basement."

"Ok then lets go."Hellboy said.

"Not a very good idea they could ambush us if we just barge in there."Krauss said and rubbed the hands of his scub-like suit together,"We must proceed with caution."

Everyone was sitting in a car in front of a decaying hotel in downtown Manhattan, it was a wonder they could get everyone out of the immediate area without the wolves noticing. Prince Nuada sat in the corner waiting for someone to make a decision while looking out the window in distain at the man-made skyscrapers. Ever since Hellboy defeated him in Ireland he had been forced to work for the BPRD. Turns out it takes a lot more than a dagger to kill elves, the human agents had come in after Hellboy and the team quit to find the Prince and Princess suddenly breathing. Nuada suspected the Angel of Death had something to do with it but since it has never been seen again he is unable to comfirm his suspicions. And after that the people in Washington had to beg Hellboys team to come back and help contain Nuada, which they were happy to do under some conditions. The team now had a mansion in the forests of northern New York with housing above ground instead of the tunnels and cramped rooms of their old home and it was connected to a large lake so Abe had enough room to swim around in. Liz and Nuala were there at the moment since Liz had to watch the twins and Nuala couldn't fight.

"Ok team go in and kill them already." Unfortunately they couldn't get rid of Manning.

A howl stopped Hellboy from replying. Everyone looked out the window in time to see all seven of the werewolves in various points of transfomation running down an alleyway. Hellboy and Nuada opened their doors ran after them while Krauss and Abe got in the car to follow them.

"Hey wait for me!" Both groups left Manning behind.

* * *

><p>"It kind of smells here." I said walking around a bit of trash.<p>

"Ya thats a big city for you. Smaller one are usually better at cleanliness but they don't have a very good night life." We were headed to a 'night club' a place that played music and sold drinks. I was interested in the new music, I'd always loved their music.

"Let's cut through here it'll save time."

We walked into a space between the buildings and worked our way through the maze of twists and turns. I looked around at the various objects in the alley when Artie froze.

"What is it?"

"Back up and stay against that wall." I did what she said.

What was causing her to act like this? I caught a wiff of something foul in the wind and understood. The unmistakeable scent of werewolves.

"Hello ladies." My breath caught in my throat as a tall man with brown hair walked out of the shadows. His eyes were a sickly glowing yellow and he fixed us with a hungry gaze.

"I can't believe it beings like you coming here."He continued.

"If you know what we are you know what we can do to you, so why don't you run along."Artie said with fake sweetness.

"Perhaps at one time but you don't exactly have the followers and tributes you once had. Your power over supernatural creature like us have probably diminished to the point were you couldn't harm us."The alpha wolf said licking his lips. The rest of the pack moved out of the were seven in all. I made myself as small as possible against the wall as Artie came closer to me.

"Now, now don't cause us any problems."Alpha said.

"Back away mutt."A strong baritone rang though the alley way and a large man with red skin and filed down horns appeared along with a smaller man dressed all in black with long white hair. A car pulled in at the other end of the alley and a fish like man and a guy in weird looking armor stepped out. They were met with a chorus of growls from the pack as they pulled out their weapons.

"Stay out of this demon, we'll consume these girls and obtain their power however minuscule it is." His body convulsed and his bones cracked, coarse hair began to grow and his face grew out into a muzzle. He was definately an alpha, where his pack looked like giant wolves his was a snarling, humanoid, hunched over beast and of course the smell like rot and disease. And the worst part of it was he was coming for us.

"Such pretty things." His voice held an inhuman growl,"I would have loved a kiss from the brunette beauty. Oh well." His lips pulled back from his teeth in an almost smile and he lunged for us. I heard a scream, it could have been my own. As it sprang things seemed to move in slow motion. It just came closer and I shut my eyes at the last second imagining teeth in my skin. Artie gasped and the alpha let out a beaten whine. I opened my eyes and saw it less than three feet in front of me...with a spear in its skull. The spear retracted with blood on the end that shone black in the light of the moon and gathered in a engraving that looked like a heart. My senses were in over drive with adrenaline and shock and I raised my eyes covered by my hair to see the warrior who killed the werewolf.

He was the one with the white hair but now I could see it had golden tips. His skin was almost as white as his hair and both stood out starkly against his black clothes tied with a red sash which had and emblem of a tree. I finally looked at his face and he was...very attractive. A strong jaw, sensual mouth,and a scar running across his nose. I met his eyes and I stiffened. They were gold and held more light than I thought possible in the darkness of the night. I felt shaken and he wasn't even looking at me. His spear retracted to a smaller size and he looked at me and Artie. The intensity was over powering and he seemed to look at us with hate and at that instant I couldn't think anymore.

My vision started to go fuzzy and I thought I was crying until Artie turned to me and started to shake me a little. Blackness started to seep into the edge of my eyes and I started to get dizzy. Was I dieing? I don't think I got hit.

"Wake up."Arties voice sounded like it was coming from very far away.

'Oh I'm just passing out' was my last thought before darkness fully consumed me.

* * *

><p>ok so official first chapter what do you think? awesome? complete crap? review to tell me<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hello! Come on we didn't even do anything!" After our near death experience we were grabbed and bagged so to speak. Now we were held in a room with a large mirror which was probably one of those two way mirriors that police stations had. At least they had the common decency to but a small blow up mattress for Miss Passes-Out-At-The-Drop-Of-A-Pin. For the love of all things good in the world we could have gotten out of there while they were distacted by the rest of the pack if it wasn't for her.

"Ok just keep calm. They've got to get someone in here sooner or later. Then you bash their heads in for making you wait so long. Then drag the source of all my misfortune out by her pretty brown hair."

"Yes that will work well in our favor and I resent that last part." I turned to see the woman in question rubbing her eyes in an effort to wake up.

"Welcome back sleeping beauty."I said with a slight smile,"Do have any idea the kind of trouble you've got us in."

"Hush." She said.

_There are people listening._The thought came into my mind with a sense of urgencey.

_Of course they are listening!.We're being held in contempt! _Mind link an ability all our people had it came in handy when you didn't want anyone to hear anything they shouldn't.

"Where are we?"She asked. Good girl act like you not having a psychic conversation.

"Like I got a clue."_I saw the label BPRD I've heard they go after 'mythical' creatures. That would explain why they were chasing werewolves on a full moon._ She took a look around.

"Hello? Can someone come in here please."_What should we do?_

_Hell if I know._I joined her in examining our sorroundings._But we can't let them think we're anything but two twenty-ish girls who came to the city that never sleeps for a night of fun._

_What if they perform tests?_

I hadn't thought of that one.

_We'll have to cross that hurdle when we come to it. But I honestly doubt they would have any test that would prove we weren't human._

_Ok I guess that makes sense._

_Just use a bit of your beauty on them and they'll be putty in your hands. I haven't seen a mortal man who doesn't like a pretty face._

I was drawn out of the link by the sound of the door opening. A brown haired man who looked to be in his late twenties stepped through and gave us a kind smile. Hmm nice faced young man who practically screamed I'm your friend and would never hurt you, let me confess everything to him I know.

_Time to face the firing squad girl._

* * *

><p>"Should we really be keeping them here?" Liz asked,"They don't exactly seem like a threat."<p>

"We can not know for sure that what those wolves said isn't true." Kraus said.

They'd been going at it for a while now and one of the girls was in the middle of a hissy fit in the other room while the one that had passed out was sleeping. Several agents along with Liz, Hellboy, Abe and Dr. Kraus were sitting in the room with them and recording the girls with the cameras and microphones in the room.

"Maybe we could just ask them a few questions then let them go with our number and a squad to follow them and if they don't see anything we can leave them alone."She continued.

"And if they make a break for it?"

"Then we'll find them and bring them back."

"Hey I think the girl's awake now."John Myers said. After his run in Antarctica he was sent back to take over Professor Brooms old position as researcher. Everyone was happy to have him back and his work researching the creatures the team would hunt was indispensable.

"Good maybe someone should go in and talk to them." Kraus said,"Someone...normal looking maybe, any volunteers?"

"I'm going." Myers said and opened the door to the interrogation room and Abe turned up the microphones in the room.

"Sorry to keep you waiting ladies." He said with a smile,"Please have a set and tell me your names."

"My name is Arianna Smith and this is my cousin Penelope."Arianna was a medium sized girl with an athletic body and long blonde curly hair reaching the middle of her back. Her eyes were ice blue and her features were pixie like. All around she was a very attractive woman. She gave John a smile and he seemed to blush for a second.

Penelope was taller and thinner than Arianna and she had long chocolate brown hair that went to her butt and hid a good portion of her face until she pushed it out of the way. John visibly stiffened and agents jaws dropped. She was absolutely beautiful. Her face was heart shaped and it was framed well by her wavy hair. Her eyes were large and a shade of forest. She smiled slightly and all eyes were drawn to her pale pink lips.

"What a beauty."One of the agents said and earned a few sharp words and a boot out from Kraus.

"Are we in any trouble Mr. ...?"Her voice was soft and musical.

"Oh Myers. John Myers and no you're not in any trouble we just need to ask a few questions."

"You're not gonna wipe our memories with a flash pen like in Men in Black right?"Arianna asked then paused. "Actually that might not be such a bad thing."

"Uh no nothing like that but you do know that you won't be able to tell anyone about this." He said.

"Of course who would believe us if we did?"

"Good we'd like to take each of you separate and get your accounts on what happened. If you don't mind of course."

"No we don't. When do we start?"

* * *

><p><em>Nice job that guy was drooling over you.<em>

_Huh? What do you mean Artie?_

_...God you're so innocent._

We were placed in different rooms but from the link I could tell they were next to each other. No one had come for me yet so I sat and braided my hair out of boredom while talking to Artie now Arianna.

_If I looked like you I'd get a lot smarter about men. They're absolute pigs and would just love someone pretty like you._

_You haven't even been with a man how can you lump them all together._

_I've seen how they are. You have been very sheltered my dear._

Back to this again I guess. She's always been her own person and no one ever tries to hold her down. I've always envied her for that and believe me she knows it. A man walked into the room before I could reply.

"Hello there Penelope I'm agent Simmons nice to meet you."I smiled at him and said hello.

_My guy just came in P did yours?_

_Yes his name is Simmons._

_Ok lets keep our stories in sync here._

"So why did you and your cousin come here exactly?"He asked.

_Straight to the point aren't they._

_Defiantly__._

"We were just coming for a little get away for my birthday. We were actually going to a night club when those werewolves attacked us." I replied.

"Oh really happy birthday. And you've never seen anything like this before?"

"No I haven't."

_Just things much stranger, wonder how long they'll keep us till they're satisfied we know nothing._

"How old are you exactly and when is your birthday?"He asked.

"I just turned 21 today actually."_Wonder why they would want to know that._

_Lots of cultures dictate that birthdays are rites of passage. Perhaps they think your birthday has something to do with the powers that idiotic wolf told them about. There is most likely someone communicating with him and telling him what to say._

"And how old is your cousin exactly?"

_Say 23._

"She's 23."

"Do you and your cousin have any...special talents?"

_Crap! They're trying to find something that would tell them we have power._

_What do I say?_

_Umm your an avid gardener and I'm a good hunter...And I like animals!_

"Um well I like to garden and Arianna's more of a tom boy she really likes to hunt and play with animals." I say after making it look like I was thinking.

"What kind of animals?"

"Um dogs mostly though I've seen her petting cats. What does this have to do with us being here?"

_Good job didn't think to ask them that._

"Just a few generic questions to get a feel of the situation."I nodded my head.

_Generic my well shaped ass._

_Artie!Language!_

"Have you noticed anything strange about yourself or your cousin?"

"Um not really." I acted my way out of most of the questions faking confusion in a few places.

"Ok I think that's it. One last thing though our medical examiners would like to take a look at you to make sure you're ok" He said. I said I would do it and went with him to a white room with a nice looking woman. A few minutes later Arianna came in with that first agent Myers.

"Ok girls my name is Jane Aders and I'll be doing a physical on you today." The woman said,"If you'll just move behind these curtains we can get started. We sat on different beds and the woman went to Arianna first. After a few stretches to make sure nothing was broken Jane went to a cabinet and got out a package. She sat down on the bed next to her and pulled it open and took out a needle.

"Uh what are you going to do with that?"Arianna asked.

"Just going to draw a little blood. Are you scared of needles?"The doctor asked and Artie nodded.

I was panicking but trying to stay calm. We should have thought out the tests more.

_Crap, crap, crap. Ok things are going to be fine got it._

_But our power is in our blood if they examined it they could tell we aren't human._

_Listen we always have to draw the power away from our blood when we sacrifice some for magic right. So maybe we can try taking all the power out of the blood she draws._

_Is that even possible?_

_No ones tried it but it could be done._

"Don't worry I'll be gentle." Aders said. Arianna nodded and faked a worried look. After she was done she performed the same exam on me. At the blood drawing point I contacted my power. The smell of plants filled my nose and I felt a wind blow across me skin bringing the scent of anemones, daisies, iris, and narcissus. I felt life run in my blood and pulled at it feeling it pool in my torso. The doctor went to draw blood but I still couldn't pull all my power out. I felt a small amount get drawn out by the needle.

"Ok well just do some quick tests and then send you on your way."She smiled and left the room.

"Here let me escort you two to the library." John said.

_Let me guess you couldn't pull all the power out?_

_No. How did you do?_

_About the same. _I felt her frustration. _Hopefully what got through can't be detected._


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hmm very interesting." Kraus was in his private lab looking over the samples from the two girls with a microscope. He pressed the button on the tape recorder next to his work station that he used to document anything he found out.

"There seems to be more to the Smith girls than meets the eye. On examination of their blood I found four components. Red blood cells, white blood cells, plasma and and unknown component that I have never seen in humans or fey folk. Though the amount is relatively small it is still there and tests should be administered to find it's purpose. Could this be the 'power' the alpha werewolf spoke of?" He stopped the recorder for a second to put the two vials of blood into the mixer that would separate the different materials of the blood. He put away his microscope and grabbed two more vials that he would use to collect the unknown substances. The machine beeped signalling it was done and Johann carefully poured the clear contents into the new vials.

"Hello Dr. Kraus how is it going?"Abe came in the room with a few books.

"Good I have isolated a mystery substance in the girls blood."

"Really may I have a look?"

"Please you may be able to tell what it is." He said and Abe took off his glove and took one of the vials.

"Oh this is definately strange I've never seen anything like this."

"Neither have I but its more likely than not what the wolves were talking about."

"I'm not sure about that. It doesn't seem like there is a lot here and I'm not feeling any sort of charge or anything that I associate with magic or anything like it."

"But the alpha did say the power would be miniscule."

"You have a point there." Abe said and handed it back to Kraus who took it and handed him the other one which got the same result. They brainstormed for a minute on what it could be when Red walked in with one of his cats on his shoulder.

"What's up?"He said and sat on one of the stools. They filled him in on the events."Weird. You think they're like Liz?"

"Perhaps anything is possible. This might be a family trait too we should look in further to this."Johann said. Hellboy reached for one of the vials but dropped it.

"God dang it." He said.

"Get it!Its heading for the transformer!"Kraus said but it was too late. The vial had rolled to the transformer used in many experiments and was promptly shocked with a large amount of wattage.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry I don't think we could have picked up anything from the sample anyway. I believe we've reached a dead end." Johann got a pair of rubber tongs and picked it up,"What in the world?"

The substance which was once clear was now glowing a light blue.

"Merow."Hellboys cat had jumped off his shoulder and walked up to Kraus and just sat down staring at him. He moved the vial back and forth in front of it and watched as it followed its every move.

"Interesting is it just responding to the glowing?" Kraus asked.

"Let me see it again." Abe said and was handed the vial," I take back what I said. It's still like nothing I've ever felt but there is definitely power now and not electrical either."

"Hmm it seems to have some kind of affect on your cat." Kraus said to Red who just nodded and watched the cat stare intently at the vial. Heavy knocking sounded at the door and Kraus told them to come in. The door opened and a flood of cats came through the door all presumably from Hellboy's room along with a disgruntled Liz, Nuala, and Nuada.

"Your infernal cats stampeded through the halls."Nuada said irritated,"Could you bear to control them."

"Hey it's not my fault its..." Kraus shushed him and took the vial back from Abe. He shook it in front of the heard of cats faces and everyone watched as they followed it as if mesmerized.

"So what it's a vial of extra strength catnip?"Liz asked.

"According to the label it's a mysterious substance in Miss Arianna Smiths blood."Kraus said," It seemed to activate after Hellboy dropped it into the transformer."

"I've never seen anything like this."Nuala said as Kraus grabbed the other vial and dropped it in the electrical current.

"Is that what those wolves talked about?" Liz had taken grabbed the vial and was slowly walking around the room as the cats followed her."This is really weird."

"Hmm Miss Penelopes blood doesn't seem to work."Kraus had the other vial and none of the cats seemed very interested in him.

"Its glowing a different color than the other one is." Abe said,"It could do something different."

"Possibly we'll have to look into it. Everyone sit." Kraus said. A crash and what sounds like a curse in an unknown language. Everyone looks to see the Elven prince and princess flat on their asses with bewildered looks.

"Stand up?" They stood up seemingly against there will.

"Ok then so the other girls blood controls Elven royalty, good to know." Liz said.

"Can I see that one?" Red asked.

"Do not give it to him." Nuada said.

* * *

><p>The agent named Myers, who we learned was the librarian, had been called into the hall by another agent and we were left alone.<p>

_Somethings off P._

_Why do you say that?_

_I don't know hunters instinct I guess but something feels weird._

"Well it looks like you two are free to go." Myers said when he came back in,"Right this way we've prepared a car to take you back to the city." We walked with the librarian and I could feel Artie getting more and more on edge and it was starting to worry me. We reached an elevator and took it up to a higher level. I had no Idea how big this place was. Once there we saw the man Manning with piles of paperwork on table and he was trying to calm down a barking doberman.

"Ahh hello girls we'll get you out of here as soon as I get this paperwork done."He said,"Spike down!"

"Trouble with your dog?"I asked.

"He just doesn't want to listen." The dog knocked over the papers and Manning groaned,"Maybe you should stay for a minute longer while I calm him down."

_For the love of...That's it I've had enough P watch out._

"Sitzen!"Artie said in a firm voice. The dog instantly stopped barking and sat down.

"How'd you do that?" Manning asked slightly wide-eyed.

"I've had dobermans before. German works best for training. The language of discipline." She replied. He just nodded and began collecting the paperwork.

_Maybe now we can get something done._

I smiled a bit but no one noticed. I watched him get out a pen and he began to ask us questions while he filled them out. I noticed there was something in his ear but I couldn't tell what it was I needed to get closer. I walked over to the dog and kneeled next to it and began to pet him. Manning glanced down at me and I looked up at him letting some hair drop from my face.

"He's a very cute dog." I said.

"Oh! Ah, thank you." He said and went back to his work.

_What are you doing?_

_I see something i'm trying to get a closer look._

I glanced up through my hair and added a bit of power to my eyes. It looked like a little piece of metal but why would he have metal in his ear. I asked Artie this.

_It's an ear-bud someone's talking to him through it. This might be bad I used my power to shut up the mutt hopefully they'll buy the German thing. Can you probe his mind or try to find the people telling him what to say and tap into their thoughts you're better at linking with non-family members._

_I'll try._

I sent out a little power too Manning and found out that his informers were on the other side of the wall prepared to capture us if something happened. There were several strange life forces and I assumed it was those supernatural creatures that saved us. If I concentrated I could hear their conversation.

They could be doing it completely without conscience and have no control over it.

Or they could not have any powers to begin with.

But what their blood did Brother they must have something.

I pulled out and sent a thought on what happened to Artie who wasn't very happy.

_Well I guess they can't really prove anything. They got our blood to work somehow but if they think we don't even know what we can do they should let us go._

I was pulled out of the connection by a loud buzzing alarm with blinking lights that turned the room crimson in short bursts.

"Warning warning break out in sector 3"

"That's where we are." Manning said. A loud bang was heard and the iron door to the room shook. More bangs and it began to dent under the force of blows from and unseen enemy. Artie pushed me down of the floor. The door suddenly flew across the room and a hulking beast walked through.

"Free me from my curse." It was a Minotaur a horrible half-man half-bull,"You have the power to do it." It was looking at us and could possible blow our cover.

"We just can't get a break today can we?" Artie mumbled under her breath.

"Free me from my curse!" It shouted and the walls shook.

"What are you all talking about! First the wolves now the freaky bull thing! What power!" She shouted.

"Don't play dumb." The beast snarled,"You can fool the mortals but not me. I know exactly who you are Huntress and Trapped One." Artie and I froze. I reached out to see if the ones in the other room had heard.

_Well? Did they hear?_

The locks on the door had been busted by the Minotaur and they were trapped in the other room and had heard him. I told Artie this and she cussed under her breath.

"I will not be ignored!" The Minotaur charged and she pulled me with her across the room as it buried it's horns three inches into the steal walls. She sighed and stood up while it tried to pry itself out.

"Get down!" Agent Myers said.

"Peace human it couldn't harm us even if it tried. P check on the people in the other room." Artie said. The biggest one was ramming the door trying to get it open.

"They're coming." I said and she just nodded. Screeching metal and the Minotaur was out. She took my hand and we ran around with it chasing us. I would have laughed at the sight if it had been anyone but me. A gunshot sounded through the room and the people from the alley poured into the room most with weapons and one on fire.

"Ok you overgrown cow time to eat lead." The red one said.

"Why do you attack me they are the threat!" It shouted and pointed at us and I tried to look pathetic and harmless but Artie met the Minotaur stare with ferocity.

"Silence creature you know not the forces you're dealing with." She said. So our pretenses fall now. She held up her hand and the air around it shimmered and a light formed in her hand. It faded and revealed a bow made of silver. Another shimmer and an arrow appeared in her hand which she notched. The Minotaur took a step towards her and she let it fly. It embedded itself into the steel wall above its head.

"Warning shot unnatural beast next one strikes true." She said.

* * *

><p>Well all hell's broke loose. I honestly didn't think I'd be here when I woke up this morning staring down a Minotaur surrounded by mortals who wanted to experiment on us. Thousands of years and nothing like this has happened to our family. I can practically hear my brothers insults now but it can't be avoided I guess.<p>

"Can you run to the exit." I murmured at 'Penelope'. Why we had to hide I'd never known. We use to be able to walk freely but now we can't even speak our own names.

"They are blocking the way sister." She said. Half-sisters to clarify though most of my family is half-brothers and sisters.

"Then I'll get them to move. Use your power to find the outside and I'll follow you."

"Ok." She moved closer to the wall as I stalked the half-man beast.

"I have to say I'm shocked mere humans were able to keep you locked up." I said to it.

"I hardly have reason to fight look at me trapped here. No one to kill to stop my pain like I use to have. I might as well rot here." It said,"But now you two are here and beings such as yourselves can break my curse."

"A rather talkative murder aren't you well let me remedy that." I hopped onto a table and used it to jump closer to the beast. I shot my arrow aiming for his lungs. His right arm came up at the last second and took the blow. I muttered a curse under my breath and notched another arrow.

"What are you doing standing there get them!" That annoying human Manning said. After a glare or two the warriors sprang into action. Wonderful. I saw the male elf inch towards Penelope while the fish-man and demon headed towards the Minotaur leaving a woman with black hair and the female elf to me. First order of business get Penelope out of here. If they put us in here hopefully this was the place to get to the outside. I looked at a wall and noticed a complicated looking machine. There was a part that seemed attached to the ceiling, I noticed that part was slitted. Must be some kind of platform that goes up to the next floor.

_Where is outside?_

_We're underground but not to far._

_Ok you see that little control panel in the corner?_

_Yes._

_Go to it and figure out how it works tap into someone's mind if you have too. Then get on it once it comes down._

_Ok how do I get past this man though?_

_Leave that part to me._

I turned around fast and shot at the elf. He moved out of the way and she ran as fast as she could to the other side of he room. I ran after her after a half-hearted shot at the black haired woman. She burst into flames and melted it and I made a mental note not to stand too close to that one. Lucky for me the Minotaur decided to charge and it distracted the warriors from us.

"Have you got it yet?" I asked her and she pulled down a lever. The sound of screeching metal hit my ears and the platform began to lower.

"You will not get away that easily!" Minotaur again just doesn't seem to know when to quit. I turned and hit the lever again and I broke the handle. I pulled Penelope on with me as it began to rise. It didn't raise quick enough and the beast jumped on with us.

"I'm very tired of you." I said. Two arrows and it was on the ground nursing both it's shins. The machine ground to a stop. I looked over the side and saw the fire-starter had melted the tracks and now the demon and elf were coming up.

"Even more tired of you people." I muttered we were about 15 feet from the top. I grabbed Penelope and threw her up there as the two reached where we were.

"Freeze you freaky super soldier chick." The demon said. I dropped my bow and it faded back into white light and disappeared. I held up my hands in the surrender gesture before dropping them to my sides.

"And who exactly are you two?" I asked calling forth two more arrows behind my back.

"I'm agent Hellboy or Red whichever you prefer and this is Prince Nuada and you're coming with us." The demon said.

"With all due respect Mr. Hellboy there's no way that's going to happen." I jumped up and over the Minotaur putting it between us.

"You know Minotaur I won't be able to cure you if these people keep coming after me and my sister. Get rid of them and I'll get rid of your curse." I put a little bit of my power into it and he was on his feet and going at them full speed. He tackled into Hellboy and sent them flying off the platform unfortunately the Prince got out of the way.

"Well looks like it's just me and you now Nuada." I said.

"What are you? Humans? Fey folk?" He asked twirling his two swords and getting ready to attack.

"Something much older my dear." I summoned my bow and pulled the arrows out and fired them in quick succession. He dodged and blocked them and came at me. I pulled a sword out of the air and met his blows. I managed to knock one of his weapons out of his hand and gave him a good cut on the arm holding the other one. I heard a cry from below and saw the female elf clutch her arm which was bleeding.

"Brother!" She shouted and it took me less than a few seconds to piece together what happened. Of course! The royal Elven twins that are said to be bonded together! I don't know how I didn't figure this out sooner.

"Would you sacrifice you sisters life to follow the orders of the annoying human?" I asked him,"Back down and I'll cause you no harm."

"Never." He said and sheathed his sword. I was confused until his pulled out a spear. Silverlance indeed I thought when he came at me with renewed strength. I'd have to finish him quick or he might get the upper hand. The Minotaur picked this moment to jump back on the platform which sent the prince sprawling and knocked his weapon out of his hand. I walked up to him and kicked it out of his reach. I picked him up and slammed him on his back onto the ground with all my strength. He dented the metal and let out a grunt as the wind was knocked out of his lungs. I put one foot on his chest and held him down while I got a dagger from his belt and raised it over my head.

"You die here Prince Nuada Silverlance. I beg for your unfortunate sisters forgiveness." As I brought it down hands stopped me. I turned and saw Penelope holding me back.

"Artie stop!"She shouted.

"What do you expect me to do? They're chasing us like game animals." I snarled at her. She ignored me and knelt next to him. He grabbed her wrist and she didn't so much as flinch but her eyes glow green.

"Release me and stay still until I'm done." She said with a calming voice laced with her power. He dropped his hand and sat still looking shocked. She grabbed the arm I'd hurt and placed a hand over the wound. It glowed green and I knew she was healing him.

"Go down there and keep your friends busy for as long as possible. Kill no one and make sure they stay away long enough for us to get outside." She finished with her healing and walked over to the place where the spear had landed.

"You're too soft." I said to her,"They'll come for us."

"And if you kill them then I will still have to deal with them." Point taken. She walked to the prince with his spear and he was shaking with effort to break her control. She grabbed his hand and gently placed the spear in it. She stepped back and gave him a little push like a mother bird with her chicks and he was off. I saw him head for the fish-man and take a swipe at him much to his sisters surprise. I turned and pulled P with me to a ladder she must of used to get down.

"Wait we had a deal!" The Minotaur, I'm so sick of hearing it.

"Deals off." I whipped around and shot at it. It landed right in it's murderous heart. I followed up Penelope to the next level which looked to be some kind of hallway.

"Artie this way!" She had found a door to the outside and was waving me over. We ran out and were met by a large field with a lake beyond it.

"We should have turned him into a human." She said and I saw remorse in her eyes.

"Even if we had the power it would have been impossible." I said,"His soul is tainted with innocent blood, the transformation would have turned him into something even more horrible."

"Perhaps your right but you didn't have to kill him."

"I've done worse and so had he probably. He should be lucky he's only dieing and not paying for his crimes. This way we can get back to city and hide there until morning." I went east and she followed me. The moon had gone down long ago and the sky was the dark before the dawn.

"We must move quickly." I said. She just nodded and looked back at the manor we had come from. She muttered something which I recognized as a protection spell.

"Whats with that?"

"Just a little apology." She said and walked quicker to keep up with me. One of these days she's going to have to give up her compassion. You'd think He would have taken it away by now. My fist clenched at the thought. Then again maybe this thing she holds onto will pay off for her.

* * *

><p>Wahhooooo another chapter probably destroyed everyones point of view and what the would say especially Hellboy.I've also noticed each chapter seems to get longer which is actually a good thing for me. well review tell me how Im doing.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

AN:Is it kraus or krauss i've seen it both ways and i can't figure out which one is right

Also if anyone can tell who Arianna and Penelope are don't say anything you're not suppose to know yet.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"Will someone stop him!" Manning shouted as Nuada's spear came inches from connecting with his neck. This had been going on for quite a while and the team was mostly helpless to stop his attacks. Red again tried to come behind him and grab him but failed as Nuada jumped over him.

"Can you stand still so I can grab you?" He said.

"I can't control my body for the hundredth time!" Nuada snarled back.

"How long is this suppose to last?" Kraus asked.

"Probably until they're long gone." Red replied and threw a table at the prince.

"Σας απαλλάσσει από το καθήκον σας." Nuada fell to his knees and finally stopped fighting. Everyone turned to see the minotaur sitting himself up against the wall the arrow in his chest hindering his movements.

"Come close I need to tell you all something. I promise no harm will come to you. I wouldn't mind if someone got this out of my chest if you could." It said. After some exchanged glances they walked up to him hands lightly on their weapons. Nuala came and sat next to him and removed the arrow. It grunted in pain and tensed up but didn't lash out.

"Thank you Princess." It said,"I don't have a lot of time so listen carefully."

"What are those things?" Manning asked and Abe shushed him.

"Ancient beings. Powerful beings." Its breath was terribly labored,"They have been here since the beginning of time and will be there long after we fall."

"How was that girl able to control us?" Nuala asked.

"You are Children of Earth and she rules in the realm of earth, as the blonde one rules in the animal realm." It coughed up some blood.

"How do we stop them?" Kraus asked.

"They don't need to be stopped. They do nothing wrong."

"She shot an arrow at you." Red said.

"She knew what I was, a murderer of innocent people I deserve to die. Why one of their kind hasn't done it already is a mystery to me."

"Ok then how do we capture them?"

"These may work."He pulled out two bracelets that looked like they were braided using a dark silver looking metal.

"Where did you get those?"Manning asked.

"Your agents aren't very good at disarming dangerous beings." It said.

"What are they?" Liz asked cutting Manning off.

"Spell woven cuffs they can possibly cut off their supply of power. If they aren't to strong in which case I hope you can flee fast." He handed them to Nuala and leaned back a bit.

"How long will they work?" Nuada asked.

"They feed off the power of the wearer but as they wear them their power will adapt and can not longer be held by them but I believe they will keep them at bay for as long as they should be held."

"So we'll be able to keep them here for a few months to do some test and recruit them if we see ..."Manning started but was cut off when the minotaur reached out and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. Red drew his weapon and pointed it at his head.

"The blonde one." It said.

"Huh?"Manning said weakly.

"Only the blonde one the burnette must go."

"What?" Kraus said.

"As soon as the leaves change color let her out or there will be grave consequences." It was breathing hard in a panic. It took several breaths before it was able to continue.

"She is the life and death must have her."

"She'll be sacrificed!" Liz said.

"No she stands with death in the winter months. If she is not there to meet him...then I am glad that I am...dieing." He took breaths between some of his words.

"Why does the grim reaper want her? Wait do you mean the Angel of Death?" Red asked.

"N..Not your...reaper and not... an angel." It was fading fast.

"What do you mean?" Nuala asked and held onto its arm.

"She... is deaths...fe. Her name is Pe.." His speech was quite at this point and only a few words could be heard. One more gasp,"He is h... and he sees...all." It gave one more shuddering breath, Kraus came up to him and declared him dead.

"Anyone catch that last part?" Red asked.

"I have a tape recorder playing. I can amplifier it later but I think we should go after them first." Kraus said. He took the bracelets from Nuala examined them for a minute and gave one to Hellboy and Nuada.

"Sir the girls have been spotted a mile away by one of our cameras. They're heading towards the highway." A random agent said.

"Then what are we waiting for." Red said.

* * *

><p>"This is ridiculous." I said as I move another branch out of our way,"Captured by mortals and now trudging through forest muck."<p>

"How the mighty have fallen." P said giggling.

"Oh shut up. We wouldn't be in this mess if you could stand on your own to feet." I said. She just smiled at me and waved her hand. The branches in our way parted and gave us a clear path.

"You couldn't have done that about 5 minutes ago?"

"I could have but it was fun watching you try to get through." I shot her a withering look and we continued our walk.

"Do you think we're far enough away yet?" She asked. No one had come to us yet and I suspected they were still dealing with P's little puppet prince.

"Ya probably I think there's a clearing or something up ahead." We stepped through a gap in the trees and saw the expanse of the lake. We were directly across from the manor they had kept us in.

"Perhaps not." I said frowning,"We'll have to go farther north to reach the highway."

"Do you think we should call on someone for help. I think that-" She stopped and slapped at her neck like a bug had bit her. She pulled away a dart and swayed a bit on her feet before grabbing a tree.

"Hey are you-" I stopped as I saw a flash in the tree and grabbed her and threw her on the ground with me. I heard a slight woosh in the air and saw another dart where I had been standing a moment before. I pulled Her up quick and called my bow to my hand. I faced the strange team we had left not half an hour ago.

"That was enough tranquilizer to take down two grown men and shes still standing most interesting." The scuba man said.

"You guys are pissing me off." I growled at them. Time to end this little charade. I consentrated and called on my power. The air around me shimmered a light blue and I threw back my head and let out three short yelps. Unseen by the enemy portals opened up in the forest and my pack ran through them and quickly surrounded them. Large black wolves an extinct race by mortals understanding that I had always love and controlled. Lets see how they fair against them. Another yelp from me and they were off and heading for the Demon's throat. He moved out of the way of the killing blow but most of the wolves latched onto his arms, legs, and torso.

"This would be a great time for these stupid things to work." He shouted as he threw one wolf at a nearby tree. The fire-starter shot a ball of flames at them and they got off rolling around on the ground before regrouping around me.

"Is that all you got?" He shouted. The ground began to shake a bit and roots shot up from the ground grabbing the woman and throwing her screaming into the middle of the lake. I turned to see Penelope wraped in the green light of her power. She raised her hands eye level and more roots shot up to capture the remaining agents. The red one threw something at me before he was pulled high into the branches and it landed on the ground three feet in front of me.

"Absolutely pathetic." I said with a smirk,"And what pray tell was that suppose to -"The thing let out a high pitched whine and glowed grey. It launched itself at me and latched onto my wrist I tried to pry it off but it wouldn't budge. I felt a sharp pain hit my entire body and I fell to me knees. I felt my power recede into my body and saw my wolves and bow disappeared. I heard another whine and turned to see Penelope in a similair predicament. I tried to set up a link with her but hit a brick wall. The tree root moved back into the ground and the agents were free.

"Well those worked quite nicely." Tin man said. I picked up a large fallen tree briefly thanking the gods that I still had my super strenght and threw it in their direction. I turned and pushed Penelope into the woods.

"Run and get help." I told her. She began to protest and I silenced her,"Just go. If you think these mortals are a match for me then you don't know a thing about me." She hesitated a second and I turned her around and pushed her into the tree line. As she escaped I turned back and saw they were recovering from the tree.

"Lot of help these restraining gautlets got you. Some of my power leaks through and frankly its enough to kill you."

"If that was true you wouldn't have sent the girl running." The elf prince said and I growled under my breath.

"Should have killed you when I had the chance. Allow me to remedy my mistake." I began a sequence of kicks and punches meant to disarm him. He dodged them and I cursed as I realized my speed was greatly diminished, I never would have thought my power controled this much of my body. I moved away from his strikes and slices with ease and managed to land a kick to the back of his head sending him flying into a tree. I went to finish the job when a net dropped over my head. I turned to see the tim man holding the end of it.

"You can not be serious." I said fixing him with and unbelieving stare. He simply held up a small object that looked like a pen and pushed on the end. There was pause and then the net explode in a series of electical shocks. My body convulsed and I fell to the ground twitching. The red demon came up and put me in cuffs then dragged me to a containment vehicle. He shut the door and I tried to kick it open but my body wasn't responding right.

_Caught again. Hopfully she'll get away._

I ran as fast I could to get away. Eventually I couldn't run anymore and I stopped to catch my breath. Where was Artie? I decided to sit and wait for her. I looked up at the sky and saw the royal blue of before sun break. I yawned suddenly finding myself very tired. I looked down at the gautlet and tried to pull it off to no avail. I heard some rustling and looked up thinking it was her but it was only a doe and her young fawn. They saw me and froze wondering if I were a threat.

"You have nothing to fear little ones." I said and held out my hand. The doe looked hesitant for a moment but came to me very slowly followed by her child. She smelt my hand and I lightly petted her on her nose sending soothing thoughts her way. She warmed up almost imediatly and let me pet her and her fawn.

"I wonder where my guardian is. She shouldn't have been gone this long." I was beginning to worry but the deer sensed this and tried to make me fell better.

"Such sweet things." I said while smiling. The doe looked up and I heard a twig snap. I looked behind me expecting her to be there. My smile turned to a look of horror as I saw the male elf. We stared at each other for a second and then I took off running in the opposite direction.

I was off flying through the trees my speed coming back a little with fright. I turned to see him a distance away but gaining fast. I pulled out all the power I could and used it to run. It was pitiful compare to what I could do but I was still faster than any Olympic runner. I hopped over fallen trees and bushes and threw down whatever I could behind me to stall him even for a second. I looked back and slide down a hill and landed in a small stream. I pulled myself up every muscle and bone protesting with the effort. Gravel fell down the hill signalling he was approaching. I ran down stream and up the hill on the other side. The trees were closer together here and blocked out the rising sun. I tripped on a root and fell down hard in the dirt. I could hear him coming and I frantically looked around and saw a opening under a tree hidden by its roots. I crawled in it and turned around to face the entrance. The warrior ran to where I had fallen and stopped breathing hard and searching for me. I covered my mouth with my had and tried to still my movements. I heard him let out a frusterated growl and his eyes scanned the area. I moved farther back slowly as his eye glanced at my hideing spot. He ran off in another direction and I let out the breath I'd been holding. I crawled out and looked around he wasn't anywhere in sight.

A bird chirped overhead and I looked up just in time to see a black shape drop down. I screamed and ran more. The forest seemed even darker than before how could that be possible? I felt myself shudder as memories of _that day_ came to me. The dark forest turned into a bright sunlite field and fairies of all shapes and colors drifted around me in a graceful dance. I joining them in there ballet and laughing as they pulled my hair and put flowers in it. The scene took a turn for the worse as the earth shook and split open. Fire burst through the cracks and the fairies scattered with me close behind them. I ran into a forest-oh so similair to the one I was in now- and my speed made me a blurr as I dodged around the tree yet I still felt the fire at my heals. If only I was faster. Cold as ice fingers touched the back off my neck and I redoubled my effort to run. In both reality and my personal hell I tripped. The cold almost morning and the bright midsummer day melted together as I looked up. For a second I could see them. The slate gray eyes void of life and compassion paralyzing me with fear. I was yanked literaly from my memories as the elf pulled me off the ground and held me still. The grey eyes faded and I squirmed trying to get away.

He grabbed my hands and placed them behind my back. The sound of snapping metal alerted me that I had been handcuffed. I felt a cloth being palced over my mouth and I began to panic. I thrasted about trying to shake him off of me.

"Be still or your friend will suffer." He snarled into my ear and I froze. Artie. I stopped and let him finish tying the gag. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I cryed silently as he made his way back to the rest of the agents. I was placed in a car and the door was slammed on me. More tears came and I did nothing to stop them.

_I'm never fast enough._

* * *

><p>i've noticed that if i load a document some words or entire sentences are missing I apologize for this and always try to find the mistakes but if I miss something sorry and I hope you can figure out what I meant to say if not ask me and I'll look at it and fix it. thanks for reading please review and tell me what you think<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Can you tell us were you're from?" John asked with slight desperation but was met with the cold icy stare of the blonde woman whose true name they were unable to find out. She sat cross legged in a cell with bars that could hold back a group of charging male bull elephant and stared unblinkingly and it was unsettling him greatly. Poor man probably couldn't last much longer. I had sent him in, not expecting much at all, to watch her while Abe and I went through several books on different magical creatures to find out what she was.

"_Mortal." _She hissed at him,"You will learn nothing of us from me."

"She's a pleasant one isn't she." Liz said.

"Perhaps a Nocnica? They do take the forms of beautiful women." Abe said.

"The one who calls herself Arianna spoke german and believe me when I say the german version of a nocnica is anything but beautiful." I said.

"What about a Holda? This says they're nature spirits and that they are associated with winter." Liz said holding up a book.

"But there is only one Holda and they do not share all the aspects of her." I said,"Honestly I'm beginning to think we might be dealing with something before recorded history. The fact that neither Nuada nor Nuala know what they are confirms my suspicions." John walked into the room and sighed looking worn out.

"She won't even speak to me Dr. Krauss." He said to me.

"We know and we're not even close to finding anything. When we get something that fits it's either for only one of them or the species only appear as males." Liz threw another book on the table,"Unless they're hiding something under their clothes I'm at a dead end."

"How do you think the others are doing?" Abe said.

"Who cares I need coffee." Liz got up and began making some.

"I'm sure Nuada and Hellboy have everything under control." I said. At that moment Hellboy and Nuala came in with a stack of books.

"We have the other books you asked for." Nuala said smiling at Abe and placing the books near him.

"Agent Hellboy why are you not watching the other prisoner?" I asked.

"Nuala needed help with the books and Nuada said he'd watch her until I got back." He said setting his stack down.

"So you left _Nuada _alone with her." Liz said sitting up slightly in her chair and staring at him. He stared at her for a second before he got the point.

"Shit!" He ran out of the room while pulling out his gun.

"I fear for our children." Liz said before following him.

* * *

><p>She sat on the bed in her cell facing away from me. Anung Un Rama and my sister had left not one minute ago and I knew I wouldn't have much time. I typed in the special code I had found to keep the door locked and grabbed the keys for her cell.<p>

"You have 5 seconds to tell me everything you know." I said to try to cover up the sound of the key in the lock.

"That will be incredibly hard Your Highness." I grabbed her by her shirt and pinned her against the wall with my sword against her neck.

"Well you'll have to try." She struggled and only succeeded in cutting her neck.

"You are sickening." Her voice was weak. I didn't know what these girls were but I did not like this one being able to control me. I shook her around by her hair hearing her teeth click together painfully signaling to her that I was impatient and she whimpered.

"I can tell you nothing." She said. Another teeth clattering shake didn't provide me a better result and neither did any of my blades. I scowled this girl had looked so frail and weak I had thought without her power she would easily bend to my will but it seems she has an inner strength I hadn't expected. That or she's stupid. Violent knocking brought be out of my thoughts.

"Nuada open the damn door!" Anung Un Rama shouted. I scowled at the door hoping it would hold and turned my attention back to the girl.

"You better hurry girl."

"I've told you already I can not tell you anything."

"And why is that?" I said through clenched teeth. She looked up at me and let her hair fall away form her face. This is the first time I've seen her face clearly she quite beautiful for something that looks so human it stalled me for a second before I shook it off.

"You should really let me go." She said,"Artie will be mad if anything happens and I won't stop her again." I considered this for a second. She was probably talking about that girl what was it?Arianna. It wasn't a lot but a name is something I can start with.

"I doubt your friend can do much right now." Anger flashed across her face.

"What have you done to her."

"I've done nothing but I can't promise the people I'm forced to work with aren't going to do anything." This put a little more fight in her. She tried to twist herself out of my grasp but I was easily able to hold onto her. The other one seemed to have a lot more brute strength than this one and it confused me. Most species are very uniform in their powers but these two seemed to have no rhyme or reason to what they could do. I couldn't think of a single creature like that and that was saying a lot since I've been around all sorts the magical creatures since I was young and trust me that's been a long time.

"We will escape and you will all die."

"Really and how do you plan to do that exactly. This building has some of the highest security in the world, so I'm told, and you and your cousin don't have your power anymore." She just smiled at me.

"First she's not my cousin she's my half-sister and second we have family more powerful than us." I felt shock run through me and tried to rein it in before she saw it but by the smile that came across her face I knew she had.

"And who would they be?" I asked.

"Arties' twin brother for example, and my father is the most powerful of our kind." Wonderful just what we need.

"And I suppose they'll be looking for you about now." Something flashed in her eyes and I wondered what it was.

"Of course I don't think it will take them much longer now." She was lying I could tell and she knew I could. The banging on the door had intensified and the metal was beginning to bend against the impact I didn't have much time left.

"So then I guess your not suppose to be back for a long time. They won't be looking for you for a while."

"You really should let me go now your friend might not like it." So I was right.

"I don't really care." But I began to let her go. I'd gotten a lot and I didn't really need to bother her anymore...Wait why is that? She told me absolutely nothing. I looked back at her and noticed something off about her. I couldn't place it though until I saw her eyes. They glowed just the slightest bit. I released her quickly and smacked her she fell to the ground and I pointed my weapon at her heart. The door took this exact moment to blow open in a flash of fire and Liz and the demon came through guns drawn and trained on me.

"Can we leave you alone for any length of time without you trying to kill anyone?" Liz said and I scowled at her.

"Those bracelets are very ineffective she is still able to use her mind control powers." She tried to move away but I grabbed onto her shirt,"We should kill them both right now."

"Hey move away will ya we still don't know what they are." Hellboy said. This was absolutely ridiculous does no one see why we can't leave them alive they're likely to stab a knife in our backs if there mysterious relatives don't get to us first. Maybe that's something they should know.

"They have family members that are looking for them evidently more powerful than they are."I say to them.

"All the more reason not to harm them." Liz said,"Now let her go and we'll take her to her cousin."

"Half-sister." I say and take in her shock with a satisfied expression,"Not much luck with the other one I'm guessing." She just glared at me and signaled that we follow her. Anung Un Rama took the girl from me and lead her out the door. We reached the observation room and Abe and Kraus had the other one cuffed to a chair.

"Her super strength seems to have been blocked finally." The fish said. How I hated that thing, even now I felt Nualas' love for the it. If the girl thought I was sickening this was much more. Anyone would have been better as long as they were elven but of course she had to fall in love with that thing. I think Artie must have seen the cut on her sister because she started to thrash around a bit.

"What did you do to her!" She screamed at me.

"Just asked some simple questions, Artie." This made her particularly mad.

"Don't call me that. You don't even have the honor to call me by my fake name." This got a rise out of me how dare she question my honor.

"How about you silence yourself woman." I said.

"Brother please." I sensed Nuala's frantic feelings but I couldn't care less at this moment.

"Why should I Fallen Prince." She was looking very smug at this point,"So long in exile separated from the other half of your heart to fail so miserably in your goal its sad really but I can't help but find it funny." I took a step toward her but the demon cut me off.

"And look at you now under constant control from humans. I may be caught but at least I don't work willingly with them. You" She paused to let out a laugh and my blood boiled,"You work freely with them and let them cage you up. What happened no fight left after the Son of the Fallen One wiped the floor with you?"

"Artie please stop." The other girl looked very worried as she should be I was about to kill this thing whatever the hell it is or what it's related to. The demon pushed me back further and I noticed they were all focusing on what I was going to do to Artie but not the other one in fact the demon was trying to put me right next to her.

"But what can we expect really?" She went on not noticing the new threat,"A being who would kill his own father is lower than dirt." In one quick motion I grabbed the brunette haired girl and pressed a dagger to her neck. Everyone froze and stared in shock. The blonde just laughed at me and I frowned. What the hell was so funny to her.

"We're an ancient race disgraced prince your weapons can not harm us just annoy us. Look the wound you gave her before is already healed." I looked and it was,"You're no threat to us."

"It may have healed but do the bracelets let enough power through for you to heal a fatal wound?" She flinched and paled slightly and I smiled at her,"Not so sure are we?"

"You don't know what will happen if she is not returned at the start of fall. Stop now before you doom us all you know not the forces you're dealing with elf." Her voice shook with rage.

"Then enlighten us." The team seemed confused on what to do wanting to stop me but also wanting to know what they were. She tightened her fists and looked at me with absolute hate.

"I-I can not." She said.

"I suggest you do." I pushed the blade against the other ones neck and saw it draw blood from the corner of my eye. She looked slightly frantic and it brought me satisfaction.

"I'm begging you elf nothing good will come of it."I raised the dagger and prepared to make the first cut.

"The names we gave you aren't real." I stopped as the brunette started talking,"We are a great species and our family and extended family are the only ones of it. We keep mainly to ourselves except for one time but that was very long ago and we have no contact with fey outside of our realms so it would be next to impossible for you to know what we are." Finally getting somewhere.

"But this is the most common knowledge about us we are the-" She stopped and started convulsing slightly in my arm I nearly dropped her she was shaking and gasping so hard. The blonde one laughed and I looked at her. She was smiling and pulled her top down slightly revealing a symbol below her right collar bone.

"Yes and our real names are-" They symbol came alive and black swirling designs wrapped around her neck causing her to gasp and hold onto the table to keep herself from falling.

"Now do you see why I said we can tell you nothing." The one I held faces me and I could see the marks retreat back across her neck.

"Our kind never goes to this realm without a little assurance nothing can find us." And the blonde one was recovering as well. We all stared each other down for a long moment and the demon summed up our the feeling of the room fairly quickly.

"Well what the hell are we suppose to do now."

* * *

><p>Done finally that took forever for being so short. Review please I feel lonely.<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

I'm looking for a beta reader. now this is the first fanfic I've ever done on here and i have no idea how this process works exactly and i tried to find one on the beta thing but I didn't know who would be the best since almost everyone has different weaknesses and I wouldn't know who to pick. i have a lot of problems with grammar and the like and i didn't think it was that much of a problem but someone pointed it out and i don't want anyone to loose interest in the story because of something like that. to warn you I do write chapters fast so you might have to do two chapters in a week or more if i'm really in my game. um i guess that's it so private message me if you think you might want to and you may have to explain to me how things work sorry for that in advance.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"Έτσι νομίζετε ότι είναι ξωτικό τσαντισμένος αρκετά ή πρέπει να μιλήσω για τη μητέρα του?" _So you think that elf is pissed off enough or should I talk about his mother? _

"Θα κάθονται εκεί Άρτι" _They are sitting right there, Artie._ They no longer trusted us to be by ourselves so we are all in the same room and you could cut the tension with a knife. And us talking in our own language didn't make things better especially when she gave them looks like she wanted to gut them alive. She was currently in a staring contest with Prince Nuada and both seemed evenly matched.

"Και το πρόβλημα είναι?Δεν μπορούν να καταλάβουν μια λέξη λέμε πόσο μάλλον να κάνει κάτι γι 'αυτό." _And the problem is?They can't understand a word we say let alone do anything about it._ She turned from the Prince and looked at me,"Έχετε κάποιο τρόπο την επίτευξη κανέναν είμαι άχρηστος χωρίς δύναμη μου στο εν λόγω διαμέρισμα." _Do you have any way of reaching anyone I'm useless without my power in that department._

"Ίσως όμως θα έπρεπε να σώσει μια πολλή ενέργεια για να το κάνετε και από τη στιγμή που θα είχα αρκετά θα ήθελα να είναι πολύ αργά και θα πρέπει να ψάχνουν ήδη για μας." _Maybe but I'd have to save up a lot of energy to do it and by the time I'd have enough it'd be too late and they would already be looking for us._

"Καλά υποθέτω ότι η καλύτερη επιλογή. Παίρνουμε σωθεί πεθαίνουν στα χέρια του ό, τι από τα ξαδέρφια μας, αποφασίζουν να στείλουν. Μπορεί επίσης να χαλαρώσουν λίγο, ενώ είμαστε εδώ." _Well I guess that's the best option. We get saved they die at the hands of whichever of our cousins they decide to send. Might as well relax a bit while we're here. _She picked up one of the magazines on the counter and started flipping through it.

"Oh Kim couldn't last a year with him could you?" I had absolutely no idea what she was talking about and didn't particularly care in the least. The bald man named Manning was calling someplace name 'Washington' to find out how to deal with us.

"Πόσο καιρό είναι αυτό πρόκειται να πάρει?" _How long is this going to take_? Artie was getting very impatient. I just shrugged and grabbed myself a magazine and smiled when I saw it was about music.

"Quiet you two." The agent named Hellboy said and Artie just glared at him and raised her middle finger. The meaning of the strange gesture was lost to me but it seemed to make him a little annoyed whatever it meant. At that point I just started to read my magazine, I finished it an two others before Manning came back.

"Ok due to certain circumstances we can't let you go." He said.

"Would one of those circumstances be that you're to stupid figure out we're a threat." Artie said and I kicked her under the table. He thankfully ignored the comment and continued.

"We here at the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense would like to extend invitations for you to join the team-" He was cut off my a collective 'What!' from the agents. This was followed by a very loud very long argument about why we should and should not be let in and how the 'guys up stairs' didn't give a 'flying fuck' what the agents wanted _they_ wanted us alive and under control for the time being. In short I gathered we were going to be here for a while.

"Aren't they going to get a surprise." Artie didn't bother with our language since they couldn't hear us over the din."I swear you try to warn mortals about something and they do the exact opposite of what you tell them to do." After they finished we were taken to our new rooms by the Librarian from before.

"And these are your rooms. If you need something like special food or anything else tell an agent and he or she will tell me what to get you or you can ask me directly. I'm usually in the library if you ever need to find me."I thanked him and he left to do whatever it is that he does.

"I like him." I said,"He's very kind."

"Ya to bad as soon as I get my powers back I'm ripping off his head and displaying it on a spike in my front yard." I sighed and didn't bother commenting. I opened the doors to reveal a large sitting room with two doors going off into what I assumed were bedrooms. The enitre room was done in white...it was kind of disturbing. The only color came from the large floor to ceiling windows which gave us a lovely view of the lake.

"You know maybe this isn't so bad." I said while Artie jumped onto one of the couches,"This is a pretty place with a lake and its not that far from the city. I'm sure we could go out if we asked nicely."

"Oh ya right in between the experiments where they draw blood and harvest our organs."

"Don't you think you're over reacting a little bit?"

"No. No I don't." I sensed a long day and a headache in my future.

* * *

><p>"Ok I know this isn't the most ideal situation but we'll all have to work with them." Manning was trying to calm everyone down after the girls left with John and by the looks of my brother and Red it wasn't working in the slightest.<p>

"They'll slit our throats while we sleep. If they're to stay here we should lock them up, not allow them to walk freely through the base." Nuada said.

"This is the one time I agree with something he says." Red said while he smoked one of his cigars. It'd been going on like this for a while and it appeared to me that we'd never reach a conclusion. I had stayed quiet for most of the conversation only speaking to calm my brother a few times. Liz came to sit by me and Abe.

"Well isn't this a big mess." She said,"What do you think we should do?"

"I don't know. They don't seem to present any danger but they could be buying their time until the braclets become ineffective or these other family members start to show up." Abe grabbed my hand and continued,"In any case if we see any of them coming we should run. If those two aren't as strong as the others of their kind I shudder to think what they could do." I felt his anxiety and tried to calm him with but I felt the same way so it didn't work well but he smiled at my efforts.

"I think this could be a good thing. If we can get them to join use we'll have two more strong members and with all the attacks lately that's a good thing." Manning said.

"Oh yes two strong members that wish us dead." Nuada said to him with a scowl.

"Not necessarily." I had almost forgotten about Kraus until he spoke,"It'd be a simple matter to befriend them."

"Did you not hear the stuff they said to us while they were locked up?" Red said,"They're very creative with their ways of killing us."

"Yes I did hear those threats but they were only from one of them, Arianna or Artie which is probably her real name. The other one however didn't really say anything." Kraus said,"She is the one we need to focus on most of all."

"And then you think the other one will follow her lead?" I aksed.

"Well maybe not but she will at least be forced to be around us more. The main thing here is to be considerate of their condition. Act like you, care be kind. Nuada be kind." He said while looking at my brother.

"And why should I? They're a threat to us and we should be gathering information on whose coming to get them."

"Well I think you should at least try. I mean it should be easy since the one I'm asking you to be nice to saved you life." This silenced him but he was still angry.

"Now I think we need someone to break the ice. I was thinking maybe you two." He pointed to me and Liz.

"No way am I letting Liz anywhere near that psychopath and I doubt Nuada will let his sister go either." Red said and Nuada nodded.

"Look I know you may have reservation about this but the best possible way to gain their trust is most likely a little girl talk."

"They can go as long as we're there to protect them." Hellboy said.

"No they need to go by themselves."

"Come on Red I can handle myself and Nuala."Liz said,"And if worse come to worse you can watch on the monitors." Everyone looked a little unease but eventually we were allowed to go with the cameras watching us and my bond with Nuada to alert them if there is any trouble. We took some food with us and made our way to their rooms. The rooms were guarded by several agents with tranquilizer guns and the doors were locked from the outside. An agent unlocked the doors and wished us luck. As I stepped through the door I prepared myself for one of them to come at me but they were both sitting on the couch pointily ignoring our existance.

"Hello sorry about keeping you here-" Liz was cut off by Artie.

"Bullshit you're sorry."

"But we have food for you and we thought you'd appreciate a little company." Liz said ignoring her comment. They looked at each other and conversed in their strange language. Penelope seemed to be trying to reason with her and I think she won because Artie rolled her eyes and did a gesture that seemed to be a 'do whatever you want'.

"Put it on the table and make your interrogation quick I haven't sleep all night." She said. We set the plates on the table and sat on the couch opposite of them. There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Well?" She said. I fumbled in my mind for something to say and came up with nothing and by Liz's silence I don't think she could think of anything either. The fact Artie was staring at us like she wanted to cut us open didn't help much.

"Uh what is this?" Penelope saved us from more silence. She was looking at her plate with confusion and poking at the waffle on it.

"What's what?" Liz asked. She just pointed at it again.

"This thing with the squares on it." Liz and I looked at each other.

"That's a waffle Penelope, its food, eat it, and shut up." Artie said grabbing her own plate. She turned to us and said,"She's sheltered ignore what she says." Penelope just rolled her eyes and watched Artie to figure out how to eat it. I Looked at Liz and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"So you two haven't been in contact with humans for a long time?" Liz asked.

"Can't discuss that." Artie said around a mouthful of waffle.

"I haven't but she has." Penelope said earning a glare from her. She said something and Penelope just shrugged her shoulders. I felt like we weren't going to get anywhere anytime soon. They kept talking and glanceing at us every now and then and it appeared that Artie wanted to do something but was being talked out of it. I was tempted to contact Nuada when Liz's cellphone rang. It was some song I didn't know but it made Penelope nearly jump out of her skin. Liz answered it as Artie started laughing at Penelope.

"So is there anything we can help you with while we're here?" Liz said when she hung up.

"What's that thing?" Artie kicked her in the side.

"It's a cellphone you use it to contact people and text them."

"Text?"

"It like writing a message to someone." Liz went on explaining the concept of the phone to her and I was a little shocked about how little she knew. Even those fey folk who close themselves off from the human world have an idea of the technology there. I racked my brain for any species that would be that out of tune with the current world and couldn't think of any.

"It plays music?"

"Yes here you want to see my playlist?" Liz explained how to scan through and select certain songs. She seemed especially entranced by this feature flipping through songs completely at random. I saw an opportunity and took it.

"You know if you'd like I have several CDs you can borrow. They also play music." I said. She looked up a bit startled probably forgetting I was there.

"Uh yes I'd like that if its not a problem." I said it wasn't and nearly ran to the library to get them. As soon as I got there Johann literally threw a box full of Abe's CDs in my arms and kicked me out of the room much to the annoyance of both Nuada and Abe. I walked back to the room and set the box on the table.

"Ok here they are." I said. She took a few out and looked at them slightly confused and I guessed if she didn't know what a phone was she probably didn't know how to work these.

"Here let me teach you how to use those." Liz said and took her over to the CD player. As she was explaining the different buttons to push Artie came up to me.

"So that was pretty fast. Do you always store stuff in cardboard boxes?" A wave of panic flared up in me.

"We have a lot of them and have to store some this way and these were in the library. It's not that far away if you ever need a book." I lied quickly.

"Hmm really." Was all she said and I could tell she didn't believe me. Penelope played one of the CDs and Beethovens 9th symphony saved me from Arties next question.

"It so pretty." She said and earned a snort from her companion.

"Whatever like I said I haven't slept all night I'm going to bed." She went to the room on the right and closed the door behind her firmly signaling she didn't want company. Penelope looked at us apologeticaly.

"You'll have to excuse her she's not use to being caged up." She said,"She's just a little stir crazy."

"After one day?" Liz said. She got a shrug in reply and was ignored in favor of another classical CD this time Mozart. We left her with a promise of returning tomorrow and she seemed delighted about it.

"Well that was interesting. I saw Artie almost rip your throat out what was that about?"

"She was questioning how I got back so fast. She doesn't really trust us." I replied.

"I figured that much." She was silent for a while,"Something about Penelope is bugging me too."

"What is that?" I asked.

"I don't know but before we left I just got a wierd feeling and I don't know what it was about. She seems much nicer than Artie so I don't know what the problem is."

"Perhaps it's just her not knowing much of the world frankly that bothers me too."

"Exactly where has she been all these years not to know what a waffle is? Are there any magical beings that go into hibernation for long periods of time?"

"There are several but the length of time we're talking about is much longer than what they would usually sleep for."

"Well Artie did say she was 'sheltered' whatever that means." I just nodded and dove into my own thoughts. There was something wrong I just couldn't put my finger on it. One thing she said just kept fluttering around my mind.

_She's not use to being caged up._ The choice of words was interesting why wouldn't she have said some thing like 'forced to stay' or 'held against her will' even. But she said caged.

_...not use to.._Is she used to it?

I left that unsettling thought behind as we met with the others to discuss what had happened. But it was right there in the back of my mind the entire time. Those marks that kept them silent could that be a sign of any entrapment? No that wouldn't be it Artie didn't seem to have a problem with those.

_...caged up._

* * *

><p>the last part is my attempt at suspense...need to work on that<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

Still looking for a beta reader. PM if you're interested.

I don't own any of the songs metioned here.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

"I like this girl, her songs have a good beat to them." Artie glanced at the thing called a laptop that the people had provided so I could go to a 'website' called 'Youtube' to look up songs.

"Lady Gaga? She's a mental case she wore a dress made of meat." She said and I got a little ill at the thought.

"Well... I think her music is good and it's not my place to judge ones mental health." I said,"Love is just a history/ they may prove and when your gone/ i'll tell them my religion's you/ when Pontius comes to kill the king upon his throne/ I'm ready for their stones. I find it very poetic."

"Whatever you say you know I'm not one for music. If you wanted that you should have requested my brother." She said,"All I know is if I don't get out of this room soon I'm going to start screaming. And listening to that woman sing isn't helping much use those headphones please." I rolled my eyes at her but plugged them in. I liked using them anyway they made the music much clearer. Artie said that most music wasn't played with instruments anymore but with computers somehow. It sounded wrong to me at first like there wouldn't be any feeling to it but I was wrong about that. It was as alive as it had been in the days of my youth. I typed in the name of my new favorite artist and her song. I found a video for it and clicked on it. The music began and it pulsed like a heartbeat.

_I want my innocence back  
>And if you can't give it to me<br>I will cut you down  
>And I will run you through<br>With the dagger you sharpened  
>On my body and soul<br>Before you slit me in two  
>And then devoured me whole<br>I want my innocence back  
>I want my innocence back<br>I want my innocence back  
>I want my innocence back<br>I want my innocence back  
>I want my innocence back<em>

It was little wonder why this was my favorite song it matched what I wanted perfectly. If only I had the strength to do it. I envyed the feeling she put into it.

_I want my innocence back  
>And if you can't pacify me<br>I will break your bones  
>You think I'm bluffing,just try me<br>I will never forget  
>The words you used to ensnare me<br>Till my dieing day  
>You'll suffer for this, I swear<br>I want my innocence back  
>I want my innocence back<br>I want my innocence back  
>I want my innocence back<br>I want my innocence back  
>I want my innocence back<em>

What gives her such strength? Why can she say this? What does Emilie have that I don't? I want to fight, I want _my _innocence back!

_And I demand  
>You put my heart back in my hand<br>And wipe it clean  
>From the mess you made of me<br>And I require  
>You make me from this desire<br>And when you leave,I better be the innocent  
>I use to be<em>

_Why _can't I have it?

I was broken from my thoughts by a knock on the door. The song had ended and I had been staring at the screen for a while now. I shook away my inner thoughts and got up to answer it. It was Liz and Nuala again each with a bag in their hand.

"Hello Penelope." Nuala said.

"Hello Princess and Liz come in." They did and Artie got up from her spot to go to her room. She wasn't exactly warming up to the people around here. Already she had sent three agents to the infirmary and we hadn't even been here for two days! Needless to say she didn't enjoy the company of the Bethmoora Princess or the Fire-starter Elizabeth Sherman, I didn't find them so bad though.

"Hey would you two like to go out to the lake with us." Liz said. Artie stopped dead in her tracks and spun around to face her. I had to fight to keep from laughing and had to cover my mouth to hide my smile. She regarded Liz for a second.

"What are your demands?" She said after a minute. I stifled a giggle at this and she shot me a dirty look.

"Only one: that you wear these bathing suits we got you." Nuala said and held out her bag to me. I took it from her and looked inside quick catching a glimpse of green fabric. Artie took the one Liz held out for her and stared at the pair suspiciously for a long moment.

"You better feel lucky that I can't stand one more minute in this room."She said and went to her room to change. I smiled and went to my room to change. The bathing suit was something new to me since I usually just went in the nude. It consisted of a bra like garment and a pair of underwear in a slightly silky fabric. I might as well have gone in the nude for how little it left the imagination. I walked out of my room to find that Artie was already there and near the point of bouncing up and down to be let outside like a little kid. She stopped when she caught sight of me and her mouth dropped along with Nuala and Liz.

"Um maybe the tops a little too small. It was a little hard to tell since you always wear loose shirts" Liz said after a minute. I looked down at it and did see a fair amount of cleavage.

"Go put on a tank top." Artie said. For a second I imagined my mother when she said that and felt a little pang in my heart. This time during the year was suppose to be spent with her and I gave it up to see the mortal world just to be locked up, I felt incredibly guilty. I brushed it away, what good would feeling sorry for myself at this point. I grabbed a black top to go over the bathing suit and ran back as they were leaving the room.

I think we all had trouble keeping up with Arties' pace as she all but ran to get outside. It was a wonder she didn't get lost as she made it to the back door which lead to a porch with a swing on it and some lawn furniture. It opened out to a beautiful grassy field surrounded by tall evergreens and a few weeping willows. Next to the porch someone had made a very pretty garden with rose bushes, lilies, gardenias, and several other flowers mixed along side healing and magical herbs, no doubt this was Nualas' work. To bad it wasn't the season for most of the plants it would look absolutely lovely out here in spring with everything blooming. The lake was beyond the field, it was a dark clean blue and looked inviting in the slight heat of the sun. I felt Artie stiffen next to me when she saw several agents there playing in the water or sun bathing.

"Σκέψη μου μύριζε ένα τέχνασμα." _Thought I smelt a trick._

"Έλα έξω είμαστε τώρα. Μην αφήνετε κανέναν να καταστρέψει για να τις αγνοήσει απλά." _Come on we're outside now. Don't let anyone ruin it for you just ignore them._

"I plan to do just that." She said in english. I felt an air of silence rest on the area and it uneased me. Artie picked up on it and her eyes hardened.

"Μπορείτε να μειώσετε την ομορφιά σας." _Can you cut down on your beauty._Oh right I was on the outside now the plants and trees would act as makeup to a human girl and intensify my natural looks. The same would happen if anyone caught sight of Artie in the moonlight. I glanced at Nuala and Liz and saw similar looks of shock on there faces. A simple smile from me seemed to knock them out of it.

"Δύναμή μου κόβεται Δεν νομίζω ότι μπορώ να αλλάξω το πώς φαίνομαι." _My power is cut off I don't think I can change how I look._I saw her flinch as she realized that. I would have to be careful I guess.

"Hey have either of you ever played water volleyball?" Liz said as she snapped out of it and held up a medium sized white ball. I shook my head no and Artie said she had. We walked to the water and waited for Liz to set up the net. I felt the eyes of the agents on Artie and me but I pretended they didn't exist. The other members of the team that captured us were absent.

"Hey Liz you need any help?" An agent I had never seen before helped her set up the net. He had slightly curled blonde hair and bright blue eyes. His build was strong and reminded me of Arties' twin brother."You ladies mind if I join in?"

"Naw of course not Trent." Liz said,"Hey girls come over I have someone for you to meet."

"Girls this is Trent Anders he's one of the field agents. Trent this is Artie and Penelope."

"Ya I've heard about you two gave the strike team a run for their money." He said with a smile,"Good thing can't let them get to cocky." Liz hit him in the arm.

"Whatever man leave the trash talk for the game." She said,"Come on let show him who's boss around here." Liz ran into the water where Nuala already was with the ball.

"It really is good to meet you two all kidding aside." Trent said.

"Uh ya thanks." Artie said,"We gonna play are what, mortal boy?" He raised his eyebrow and laughed.

"We're gonna play. Beat you there." He took off at a run and Artie gave him a slight head-start.

"Hmm men." She said and ran after him quickly over taking him and beating him to the net. I smiled at her finally warming up to someone even though she was planning to beat them badly. Trent looked shocked at her speed and looked back at me. I just shrugged my shoulders in a 'it's just how she is' sort of way. He seemed to get what I was trying to convey. I grabbed the bottom of my top and pulled it off and set it on the ground next to the towels we brought. I looked back to the water and saw all the guys staring at me. To late I realized the revealing fit of the top. Trent was wide eyed and his mouth hung open as he was looking at me.

...Which was probably why he didn't see the ball that Artie had served fly straight at his head. Got to love protective older sisters.

* * *

><p>"Ok the girls have them in the lake all we have to do is formally introduce ourselves and play nice. Nuada." Why did that vapor in the tin can always have to point me out.<p>

"Yes I have it." I snapped at him. I was incredibly annoyed and frustrated. Not only were we giving the bare minimum of security, we provided one the means to listen to that hideous noise the humans call music, dance around the other ones whims even though she has already put three of the humans in the care of a healer, and the crowning achievement in less than a week they are allowed outside. What is wrong with these people? Now I am forced to converse with the other human agents instead of training and the absolute worse insult is that they have stuck me in these stupid human swim trunks! The babble of children gained my attention to another concern. Anung Un Rama and the Fire-starters twins were coming out too. Something about presenting him as less threatening to me it just offered a chance for Artie to slit their throats. And of course the fish-man would come. He already irritated me enough and now I would have to pretend I didn't want to beat the life out of him and everyone within a 20 yard radius.

"Well lets get this over with." The human Librarian said and he gained a slight bit of favor, not enough to save him from before mentioned beating of everyone within a 20 yard radius. We walked outside to find an interesting sight, a game of what the humans called volleyball. Nuala and Liz with the two unknowns on one side and a group of human males on the other side looking rather beaten. It was Arties turn to serve she threw the ball up and gave it what looked like a light pat but it sent it flying to the other side of the net at a great speed and none of them could get to it before it hit the water with a great splash.

"Wow nice arm." Red said. All the better to strangle us with. She looked up at him and her eyes fixed on the children in his arms. I clenched my teeth and cursed that they had taken away my weapons.

"Oh come on and met my kids girls." Liz said. Were these people absolutely stupid? The woman was going to gut their children and they were going to let her do it. Fine if they wanted to act like imbeciles that was up to them but I would protect my sister. Artie came forward at a very slow pace and I prepared myself for a fight.

"Ok this is my little princess Gabrielle and my big boy Trevor."S he stopped a short distance away from Liz and just stared blankly. I allowed my muscles to tense up for a fight but concealed it to look like a casual move. Liz picked up the girl and held her out for Artie.

"Here." She said and I was ready for the worst. But she just stared some more.

"What do I do with it?" She said...Wait what? Evidently I wasn't the only one with this thought.

"What do you mean?" Liz asked. She repeated her question.

"Forgive her she's a warrior first and foremost." My head turned in the direction of the voice and I cursed myself for forgetting the other one. Shock crossed my face and I had trouble schooling my features back to a neutral state. Her eyes sparkled in amusement and her hair had darken to black in the water and was tied back with a rubber band and the style suited her face shape Her bathing suit was to small in the top, she was much to...ample in her chest area. Her body was thin but in good shape. She walked with renewed grace towards us and seemed to glow with ethereal beauty. The smile that was on her face was one of mischief and amusement. Hellboy must have said something that I didn't hear because Liz smacked him. I steeled myself remembering she was dangerous even more so now.

"Children scare her." She said.

"Nothing scares me." Artie hissed at her and took the child from Liz,"See." The child began to babble nonsense words and she stared at it.

"What language was that?"

"Baby talk." Penelope said and laughed. The sound was like silver bells. And I had to shake my head to clear the traitorous thoughts away. She was the enemy and needed to be treated as such. Artie snarled at her and held the baby out to her.

"It's in your realm you hold it." That thing about realms again what was that about? And wasn't she in mine and Nuala's realm? She rolled her eyes and took the child.

"I fear for your future children." She said,"That is if you ever have any and I recommend you don't." The argument went back and forth for a while as everyone got settled. They switched to their strange language several time during the conversation. I didn't even have an idea what it could be I've never heard any fey language that was close to it. The half-demon twins were placed on a towel next to Penelope and she talked to them in her language when they became fussy and it usually calmed them down. Controlling them probably and no one thought to stop her absolutely unbelievable. I swear I could just reach over to her and...

"It is a nice day isn't it Brother?" Nuala pulled me from dark thoughts.

"What do you want." She sighed at me.

"You should give Penelope a chance. She hasn't done anything wrong in fact she's been very kind and I believe she's keeping Artie from slaying us all."

"I'm sure she has." I said sarcastically,"We should really just let them go because they present no harm to us." I would have said more but she cut me off.

"For me. Can you try for me." I gave out a frustrated sigh and raked my fingers through my hair.

"Fine have it your way but don't say I didn't warn you." She smiled and thanked me before getting up and joining Penelope with the twins. I stared daggers at her."Burst into the flames of hell you came from."

"You're almost right Your Highness." My head snapped around to see Artie standing behind me. We regarded each other for a moment.

"I'm going to get right to the point I don't like you or any of your friends."

"They are not my friends."

"Fine acquaintances whatever floats your boat." She said in an exasperated tone,"And I know you're all just faking this so we can get that out of the way too."

"It was not my idea and I'd happily slit your throat if they'd let me."

"And I would do the same if not for my half-sister." That caused me to pause for a second. It gave credit to Nuala's previous statement but she could well be lying.

"And it's for her I make this deal with you."Artie continued,"You take care of your sister and I shall take care of mine. I will cause no harm to her if you don't attack but if you do well."S he let the sentence hang and held out her hand,"Do we have and agreement?" I looked her in the eye searching for any lies and I found none but that meant next to nothing to me. In the end what harm could it do I could easily go back on my word anyway. I took her hand and shook it.

"The second you break it you and your half-sister will die by my blade." She scoffed at me.

"You know little of my people Prince Nuada Silverlance of Bethmoora do not worry about me breaking a promise I have more honor than you give me credit for just make sure you don't." She turned and walked over to the game that had just started up again. I was stunned at her words. No one had ever talked to me like that did she have no sense of hierarchy? But if she tells the truth Nuala will be safe at least for now. A glance in her direction showed that Artie had made her way over to where Liz and my sister were. As she sat down she looked me dead in the eye. The message was clear.

_Don't break your promise._

* * *

><p>yay another chapter review pretty please with suger on top<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

beta reader job still open. anyone want it or should I stop trying?

about half of this was done at 3 in the morning so keep that in mind

I would have had this out a long time ago but I became addicted to LAKnights Once Upon A Time and have been staying up late for a couple of days reading it. It's so freaking amazingO.O

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

_Such a pretty sight._

_A field full of beautiful wildflowers stretching for a far as I can see. High mountains to my left the sea to my right and behind me the forest where birds chirped happily to each other. The sky is cloudless and blue with the sun high in the air. I step out from the edge of the forest into the field and almost immediately three flower faeries came to greet me tinkling in their bell like language. I smiled at them and allowed them to nest in my hair and on my shoulder. My fingers brushed the tips of the grass at my waist. I inhaled the sweet smell of grass, begonias and crocuses. I picked one and gave it to the faerie in my hair. I smiled as she thanked me for it._

_I walked further and found a small pond. The water was so still and untouched that dust had began to gather on its surface. I dipped a foot in to test the temperature and found it pleasantly warm. I waded in till I was knee deep. I could feel small fish swimming around me and I giggled as they tickled my feet. I felt so calm and peaceful this was truly a perfect day. I was pulled out of my bliss by a slight shaking in the ground. Startled I looked at the pond and noticed the surface began to warp with each dull thud. This wasn't an earthquake. It stopped suddenly._

_The birds in the forest had grown silent. My heart pounded in my chest as the silence stretched on. I was afraid to breath and the faeries retreated to hide in the folds of my dress. The birds began their music after what felt like hours and I let out a sigh of relief and mentally mocked myself for my baseless fear. The faeries came out and chattered about how afraid they were and I comforted them with soft words in their language._

_The shaking started again with renewed strength and I fell in the water. The ground in front of the pond began to split open and it glowed with the fire of the center of the Earth. Something black began to rise from the crack and I ran as fast as I could to the forest. I was flying fast my feet barely touching the ground. Branches whipped past me scratching any uncovered skin. I sent the faeries to find my mother and tell her what was happening. I heard the sound of a galloping horse and turned my head back to see a skeletal horse blazing hot on my trail breathing fire as it exhaled. The rider was a black mass covered by the flickering flames. I ran faster. No matter which twist or turns I took the horse was always a few trots behind me and gaining._

Mother! Mother help!_I cried out in a link hoping beyond hope that she would find me. And still the horse and black rider came closer. I turned around once more to find the riders hand close to grabbing the back of my dress. I tripped on a root before he could snatch me and all the wind was knocked from my lungs. The horse galloped out of sight but I heard it turning around. I dragged myself off the ground as fast as I could but it was too late. Ice cold fingers dug into my arm in a painful vice hold and I was lifted off the ground kicking and screaming. I was pressed against a cold hard body that smelled of death and dust. The hand was back to grab at my chin and yank my head painfully to met cold unfeeling eyes of gray slate. My breath came in short gasps as I panicked and thrashed to get away. He opened his mouth and I smelt the metallic tang of old blood._

_"Such a pretty sight."_

_Mother! Mother!_ Mommy!

I jerked awake from my dream in a cold sweat my breath coming in quick bursts. Every shadow was a monster and every sound was them coming closer. I turned on the bedside lamp and unwound the covers from my legs. I went to the bathroom to splash my face with water and calm down. Drying my face and walking back to my bed I laid there for a while before I realized there was no way I'd be able to fall asleep again. Maybe a snack or something would help me. After the day at the lake yesterday the guards were taken away and we were given free reign of the manor and we'd taken full advantage of it. I popped my head into Arties' room and found her fast asleep. I really didn't have the heart to wake her up so I went by myself to the kitchen.

The hallway was dark and I sensed no one around me was awake. I made it to the kitchen without any incident and looked around for something to eat. A bowl of fruit caught my eye and I took out an apple. I let my thoughts wander to my dream. Even after all these years it haunts and chills me to bone. How I try to let it go but when you're in the situation that I'm in its hard to let things fade from your mind. I threw the core in the trash and reached for another apple when I felt a shudder in the air. I looked around and saw no one in the room. The shudder happened again and I realized someone else must be up too. I grabbed the apple and walked out in search of this other sleepless person.

I made my way across the manor following my senses. Eventually I came to the hall with the floor to ceiling windows that gave a view of the forest when I heard the slight singing sound of metal slicing through air. The light in the training room was on it seemed my fellow night walker was doing some exercise while I indulged in snacks. I came closer and stood in the doorway to meet an interesting sight.

Prince Nuada was up at the most ungodly hour of the night training...shirtless. I fought back the slight blush. I could practically hear Artie in my head '_Come on pull yourself together. Are you honestly going to get all hot and bothered over **Him. **He's one of the ones that got us stuck here._'...Is it sad that I think that's what she would say? The whizzing of his spear broke me from my thoughts and I continued to watch him from my place at the door way. His skill was rather impressive he was better than some of my cousins and they've had a lot more time than him to work on their skills. He completed a complicated sequence of flips and strikes and landed in a crouch in the middle of the room. A little too late I realized he was facing me and I schooled my features into a blank look as he rose and caught sight of me with his feral gold eyes. He seemed surprised to see me there and not at all pleased.

"What do you want." The sentence seemed more of a rhetorical statement than a question,"Well?"

Wonderful I could tell this was going to be an unpleasant conversation.

* * *

><p>Penelope continued to stare at me without answering my question."Well?" I said hoping to pull something out of her.<p>

"I didn't come to speak with you if that's what you're implying." She said with a lair of annoyance in her voice.

"Then why are you here?"

"I couldn't sleep." She tossed something at my head and I caught it, an apple,"What are you doing up?" I inspected the apple and found nothing wrong with it.

"I'm training." She sighed as I took out a knife to slice up the fruit.

"That much is clear but why so late?"

"No humans about." I took an experimental bite and couldn't find any tell-tale traces of poison. She went to sit on one of the humans work out machines in the corner. I scowled at her. "Leave."

"In a minute."Difficult wench. Couldn't she see I didn't want to be anywhere near her. She made herself comfortable and I could tell she was going to be here for a while. Sighing I realized I might as well leave.

"She doesn't have to test me."I said assuming Artie had sent her to make sure I would hold to my end of the deal and not harm Penelope. I looked up at her and saw her confused expression.

"What are you talking about?"

"You can tell Artie I won't harm you or her. Our deal is still in tact."

"You did not make a deal with her!" Her shout cause me to cut my hand on my knife. I hissed at the pain and started when I was met face to face with her. How did she get over here so fast?"Are you and idiot you never make a deal with our kind." Confirmation of my suspicions.

"Why not." I grabbed her arm with my good hand,"She'll break it won't she?" She grew very silent and stared into my eyes.

"No she will not but you will." I growled at her and she quickly continued,"Not that I question your integrity but our kind treat our deals and promises very seriously. We are bond to them. They hold power over us. We can not break them without serious consequences." This was certainly news to me and I was interested in any clues that may lead me to the discovery of their species.

"You need not worry I will not break my part of the deal." She shook her head at me.

"It doesn't matter if you do her terms of the deal are much stricter than you think. She will see you do something you would usually think innocent and see it as a threat and act accordingly as such. My people are very vengeful when it comes to things like this." Her words didn't trouble me much but I decided I would humor her.

"And what do you suppose I do exactly?"

"Depends what it was. Can I assume it has something to do with not harming us." I nodded an affirmative,"Break it off or go out of your way to avoid both of us until we're gone. But I doubt that will help. She'll be on you like a vulture over rotten meat waiting for you to fail." I let go of her arm and returned to gathering my things.

"You have nothing to worry about." I said.

"You should really take me more seriously Your Highness." She said,"Give me your injured hand." I was confused at her request but did as she said. She grabbed my hand with her left and place her right over the wound. I jerked away when her hand glowed green.

"You won't control me again Witch." She just gave me an exasperated look.

"It is not control first off and the bracelet has weakened it considerably you have nothing to fear from me I only wish to heal the cut like I did your arm." Ahh yes when she quote unquote saved my life according to Kraus. What is she playing at? I supposed there was only one way to find out so I gave her my hand again. She began her healing again and my skin began to warm and tingle around the cut.

"Our kind fought in the great war between humans and fey." She said suddenly.

"You did?" I'd never had anyone like her or her sister fighting under me.

"Well not really fought so much as placed bets on who would win and then threw the odds in that groups direction." I stayed silent for a moment.

"Why tell me this?" I asked finally.

"I assumed you'd want a little honesty and I will give it to you. I know you may not believe me about my kind being bound by our promises but long ago I made one to never lie unless ordered to." She looked me in the eye,"What would you like to know and keep in mind I may not be able to answer everything." She made a vague jester at the silencing mark.

"What did you mean about bets and odds?"

"My people have few weaknesses and one of them is gambling. I've been know to do it myself but most of the women in my family and I don't make bets on things like war and fights that's more of a man thing. One of my uncles actually placed a bet on your squadron do you remember a freak wave that took out half the ships in a human army coming to the beaches near the capital of Bethmoora." I actually did remember. It was a wonder our ships had escaped at all. In fact the wave only hit the humans and put them in places where we could easily defeat them.

"His realm is the sea and that stunt he pulled royally pissed off my aunt who was betting on the humans." She smiled,"Never did like that woman."

"Why would your family not join together and help us." I was angry. With the kind of power she's talking about we could have won the war and the humans would be no more.

"We were going to actually join our power together and drive out the humans that were hurting our realms but the Golden Army was created and we had to abandon both sides to fight among yourselves."

"Why?"She was about to say something when the mark glowed slightly. She stopped and contemplated for a moment before taking a small intake of breath.

"We discovered we couldn't live without the humans." I was about to say something but she cut me off,"Let me finish. We were excited at first about the Army it would rid the of the land the humans and things could begin to heal. But the day you let it out things took a turn for the worst. The less powerful of my family felt the effects first. When the humans died we felt great pain. Burning, aching, stabbing. Some coughed up blood and others bones shattered in their skin and only when your father stopped the Army did the pain stop. My mother and I suffered several broken ribs and Artie bleed from every cut she had ever gotten, even ones that had healed and left no scar. We drew back and allowed the peace negotiations to commence." I was silent for a moment.

"Why would the humans deaths have such and effect on you?" I asked. She had long since healed the cut in my hand and know nearly held it comparing her small and thin fingers with mine.

"They gave us names." She said and let my hand go,"I say deals and promises hold power over us but it's really the names." She paused,"A name can hold great power over anyone. We are bound to them and if they are gone then so are we."

"What would you have done if the Golden Army had been resurrected?" She looked me in the eye.

"My father said that if you had succeeded he would have had to kill you for the safety of our family."S he must have seen something in my eyes because she added,"I tell nothing but the truth and will not sugar coat it Your Highness. Many of my kind would regret having to kill you but if the Army was walking the Earth again it would have had to be done. You want your people to survive at any cost my father simply wants the same for our family."

"I can respect that I suppose." And I did, if I had seen my people bleed and break like that I would wish to get rid of it too. I had a respect for this man who did what he could for his people,"What about the damage to your realms?"

"We live with it, adapt." She walked over to a dying plant in the room. She ran her hands through it and it burst back to life. The flowers blooming in seconds."I'm very lucky the realm of nature is very sturdy. It can take a lot and still stand tall but for other realms its not the same we must help those who rule over them sometimes but it's better than the alternative." She picked a flower and tossed it to me. The scent of it was strong and sweet. Much more so than any of the plants in this new world. I thought for a second about this strange girl and wondered if I trusted her.

"Where have you been all these year?" I asked her. The mark flashed again harder this time and I knew she would have to pick her words carefully.

"My mother, who I love very much, is very...protective of me. For the longest time I was not allowed out for her fear of someone taking me away from her." She paused for a second,"One day however she couldn't protect me and now I am bound by a sort of...obligation to go somewhere for short amounts of time. And when I'm with my mother she never lets me go into the mortal world and in that place where she keeps me I'm not allowed to do much of anything. And its been like this for a very long time obviously and I just now got my mother to agree to a little outing before the time to fulfill my obligation came this year." She gave a short laugh.

"She always said she never wanted me to come here because it was too dangerous and on my very first night here she turned out to be very right. I owe her an apology the next time I see her." She looked very sad when she said that. A pang of guilt hit me for making her think of a mother that if the humans here had their way she wouldn't see again. Memories of my own mother from when I was very young surfaced. She died not a decade after Nuala and I were born. I always remember her as being frail and beautiful very much like Nuala. Penelope's voice drew my attention.

"I'm sorry for mentioning mothers." She said,"I know about yours, my condolences."

"It was a long time ago." I said.

"The wounds never grow old." I couldn't disagree with her,"I could take the edge off of it if you want." I glanced at her confused. She must have seen it in my face because she elaborated.

"I have powers close to what you and your sister share, my family calls it Mind-walking. I can take memories and coat over any bad feelings. It doesn't last forever but its helped many of my friend when they've lost someone." She held out her hand to me,"If you agree I'd also like to make a deal with you."

"What would you want?" I asked.

"I would promise that I would protect you and the other members of the BPRD from Artie. I want nothing in exchange except perhaps help with the changes in the world that have happened in my absence. What do you say?" She didn't ask anything extremely impossible to do and she offered protection from someone who truly wanted me dead. From what she told me I'd need her on my side.

"We have a deal." I said and took her hand.

"Good then I'll start with the deal first." She let go of my hand and placed hers over mt heart,"Close your eyes."She closed hers. With a small amount of reservation I did the same. Almost immediately I felt a slight pull in my subconscious it was similar to what Nuala would do when she touched my mind and I found that her mind was similar to hers too. Both had an innocent tint to their thoughts. Penelope timidly entered mind. She sent me vague feelings that I had to interpret on my own. This one was 'is this ok?' I sent something back that said yes.

There was a pause and then a few feelings were let through. I almost drew back in shock. Devotion, honesty, and commitment were some of the strongest feelings I got. Was this what I agreed to with Artie? She sent out a vague thought which said 'I said we take deals very seriously'. Clearly. I could see why she felt the need to warn me. I think I have been seeing them as humans in my mind despite what they have done. I obviously needed to fix that. Her amusement hit me and I realized she could gather a pretty good idea of what I was thinking. I accepted her terms and our deal was made. Hopefully this would be enough to protect my sister. She sent me reassurance and honesty to calm my worries.

I felt her concentrate more and bring out calm from her mind and I remember that thing she said about my memories. I felt old memories shift in my head and panicked a slight bit. She drew back and sent me the calm feeling again attached to something that felt like 'I won't hurt you'. She made me feel like a skittish horse as she continued. She called up the memory of the last time I saw my mother.

_Nuala and I stood in the hall outside our mothers chambers. The healers had been in there for a long time and father hadn't come out yet. Mother had been unwell lately and we'd all worried about her but we never thought she would faint and fall down the stairs. The Chamberlain was watching us and trying to reassure us everything would be completely fine. If I were older than my 10 years I would have knocked him out hours ago._

_The doors opened and we stood up slightly. It was one of the healers and she beckoned Nuala and me in shutting the doors after us. Father was talking to the head healer and several healers were by the bed where my mother laid. We ran to her side. Her eyes were closed but they open when we came up. She looked so frail. Her face seemed thin and hallow, her breathing harsh sounding, her skin held an unhealthy parlor but when she saw us her eyes lite up._

_"My little darlings come here." I smiled maybe she was getting better. _

_"Hello mommy how are you." Nuala said._

_"A little tired my dear but I'm glad to see you. Why would you leave your poor mother waiting?" _

_"They wouldn't let us in." Mother smiled and stroked Nualas hair._

_"Well I'll have to talk to them about that won't I? Keeping my sweet ones away from me the nerve of some people." Nuala giggled a little and mother kissed her on the cheek."And you." She fixed a stare at me,"You're not to old for your mother to love you now are you?"_

_I climbed on the bed and crawled to her right side while Nuala took her left. She pulled us close to her side."Much better."_

_Father finished talking to the healers and came to stand by mothers bed. He took her hand and kissed it making her smile._

_"How are feeling my love." He said returning her smile._

_"Fine. I feel absolutely fine." The healers were mixing something in the corner and talking in hushed tones._

_"They say you need rest dear."_

_"Really now I think you are all making a big deal over nothing. It was just a broken leg." He was about to reply when the head healer addressed him again._

_"Your Majesty we have to administer the medicine now." Father nodded at him._

_"Come children let your mother rest." Nuala jumped down and followed father. I went to join them but mother held me back._

_"Wait Nuada."_

_"Yes mother?" She looked at me for a second and ran a loving hand through my hair._

_"You know I love you and your sister right?" I nodded and she smiled,"Good. I need you to do something for me." I said I'd do anything._

_"I need you to look after your sister. Make sure she is happy and protected. Can you do that for me?" I nodded eagerly and she laughed a bit,"Of course you can now come here." She pulled me closer and planted a kiss on my cheek._

_"I love you mother." I said hugging her._

_"I love you too my little warrior."_

She died that night. It was some kind of infection coupled with her previous ailments. Looking back I guess I never really lived up to the promise I made to her. I preferred not to remember this it always brought a dull ache to my chest. Some nights I ask myself if she would have been ashamed of the things I've done and tried to do. I try not to think of that either.

I felt just the subtlest shift in my thoughts, I suppose Penelope was starting. The memory seemed to split apart for a second. Different pieces had different feelings attached to them and she picked out a couple and strengthened them while wrapping them around more painful feelings which were weakening. It was a interesting sensation. She continued this process for a while picking out the good and the bad in my mind. Altering old pains and banishing despair, hiding both in happier memories from my childhood. She then sent waves of calm to settle my worries. I almost felt sad when I felt her retreat after she finished.

I came back to reality, the harsh fluorescent lights stinging my eyes. The world seemed just the slightest bit blurred and I blinked to bring it back into focus. I glanced down and saw Penelope looking at me. She raised her hand and I fought not to flinch. She covered her hand with her shirt sleeve and wiped at my cheek.

"You're crying." She said,"It's nothing to be ashamed of. It's a normal reaction." I didn't say anything.

"You're going to want to get some sleep." She said when she was finished. I moved to collect my things and do just that but my legs gave out under me. I caught myself on one knee. She was at my side with her inhuman speed trying to help me up.

"I'm sorry I might have overdone it."

"I'm fine." I growled at her as I pulled myself off the floor.

"Hmm suit yourself then." She said and took the apple I'd managed to hold onto. She turned and began to leave at the door she glanced over her shoulder. She opened her mouth to say something then closed it. I waited for her to say something.

"She may not have agreed but she wouldn't think you were a monster. A mother gives unconditional love."

She left without waiting for a reply. I almost went after her but thought better of it. I took a seat on the machine she had recently left. I ran through some memories testing out what she had done. There was still the slightest bit of sadness in some but not the gut retching sorrow I usually experience. I felt better than I had in years a lot of the tension and anxiety had disappeared leaving me spent. I hadn't known I was so tired. I got up to gather my things but the plant she had brought back caught my attention as I made my way to the door. On a whim I picked a flower off it and examined it. It was rather pretty I think the humans called it a hibiscus. I wondered again if I could trust her. I sighed and decided I was too tired to figure it out.

I walked out of the training area and made my way to my room still carrying the flower.

* * *

><p>Ok copying a little flower meaning<p>

Begonia-beware

Crocus-cheerfulness

hibiscus-delicate beauty

(at least according to the website i got it from)


	10. Chapter 9

Ok next chapter kind of short but I probably wont have something up for a while and I didn't want anyone killing me. stupid ap testing and finals-_-

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

"Are you going to eat that or just stare it into submission?" I asked Artie who just kept glaring at her waffles.

"Depends. Are you going to stop being a passive aggressive bitch for two seconds?"

"No."

"Well then you have your answer." She said and stabbed at her food.

"What has you all done up in knots?" I asked while cutting up my own food.

"Wow what had me done up in knots?" She said while pitching her voice higher,"How about we've been here for a week and no one has came for us yet? Or that I feel like I'm being watched 24/7? Or even, and stay with me on this one, we can be in a whole heap of trouble if you're not where you're suppose to be in just a handful weeks?" She finished with a hiss. I took a bite of my waffle while I stared at her.

"We have plenty of time I think. As for the rest how about you relax a bit? Take a walk in the woods or shoot some targets with that bow and arrow they were so kind to provide you." She was about to respond with a no doubt biting remark when Liz, Hellboy, the twins, and Nuala came to sit with us. I'd noticed Nuada never ate in the dinning room with the rest of the agents and staff. He usually just came in grabbed what he wanted and went somewhere else to eat, where exactly I didn't know.

"Hey whats up?" Liz asked.

"I'm going to bludgeon someone to death if everyone doesn't leave me alone." Artie said. I rolled my eyes and said I was fine. We ate for a minute and made small talk. I was playing pick-a-boo with the twins when I saw Nuada come in from the corner of my eye. I felt Artie tense up and looked up at her to see the famous albeit slight there-and-gone smirk. I frowned at her and was glad that Nuada told me about their deal.

"Brother." Nuala called and he looked at her.

"I don't know why you bother he never comes over." Liz said.

"Well looks like he's coming over today." Hellboy said. I looked up to see that he was coming over to our table and I saw Artie's smirk widen further. I sighed and prepared to do my worst to protect my end of the bargain. Nuala seemed glad and motioned for him to sit next to her. Unfortunately the only space next to her was directly across from me. He sat down and caught my eye for a second and gave a there-and-gone smirk eerily similar to Arties...Was he testing me?

"It's nice to have you over here for a change." Artie said as she picked up her fork and knife.

"I'm sure we haven't really got the chance to talk since you were caught."...He is testing me. Artie bristled and glared at him.

"Hey has anyone seen these new rules Manning has out?" Liz said quickly changing the subject after she sensed then danger. Everyone, picking up the hint, spent several minutes talking about them and thankfully Artie didn't say anything else. I stayed on alert searching for any sudden movements on her part but she was behaving perfectly. Frankly it made me suspicious.

"Abe over here." Nuala said as he entered the room.

"Wonderful the fish-man." Nuada said.

"Brother please."

Abe smiled and came to sit on her other side. I smiled and said hello to him before I noticed the change in Nuada's mood. He kept glaring at the pair and stopped teasing Artie. I smiled a little bit. I guess he was a little jealous of his little sisters boyfriend. He caught the look on my face and glared at me. At that point I found out how short of a leash Artie had put him on when she took her knife and made a move towards him.

"Hey Artie lets go to the library!" I said and grabbed the back of her shirt successfully driving it into her windpipe. I dragged her out of her chair while she choked and gasped for air and said my goodbyes to everyone.

"What the hell what that for!" She said when I finally let her go.

"A glare really? That's all it takes."

"What are you taking about?"

"Your deal with Nuada."

"Uh stupid gossipy elf." She said with a scowl.

"Well its a good thing he is we can't go killing people willy dilly."

"Willy nilly and why not?"

"Because it's not right! And it will be a lot easier to get out of here if they don't think we're homicidal maniacs." She just scoffed at me.

"It would be a lot easier to do just that." I sighed in exasperation.

"Fine then have it your way but if you kill anyone I'm not going back."

"You have to go back you idiot. You're not going to do anything."

"Try me." I held her gaze for a long time.

"Fine! I'll think about it." She said after a while. I smiled a bit in triumph and she ignored it.

"We're not really going to the library are we?" I smiled at her and grabbed her shirt collar again.

* * *

><p>"What was that about?" Liz said.<p>

"Who knows." Red said. I watched Penelope and Artie disappear around the corner and turned back to the rest of the group. Apparently I was the only one to notice her try to kill me. At least I found out that I could count on Penelope. I smiled inwardly at Arties' expression as she was dragged away to whatever she had in store for her. I wonder what she'll do to her.

"Oh you found it." Nuala's voice drew my attention. The fish had found her a book she had been looking for and she was rewarding him with a hug and kiss, absolutely sickening. By my royal blood I hate him perhaps I could add a little amendment to my deal just for him. I shook off the dark thought before Nuala could pick up on it. I couldn't do it anyway the fish was to important to her. I got up and threw my trash in the garbage before heading off to train in the woods. I made my way to the clearing near the west side of the lake where I usually train. When I got there I saw Penelope sitting on a fallen tree.

"That was kind of cute." She said when I was in hearing distance.

"What?"

"Just like a father staring down his daughters prom date." She giggled with a sound like silver bells,"You're the epitome of a over-protective big brother."

"Is there a reason you're here?"

"Snippy aren't we? Just fixing that." Before I could ask what she meant she had placed her hand over my heart and the familiar feeling of her presence entered my mind. Images of the fish-man flashed briefly in my mind as she added different emotions. She finished and pulled back leaving me confused and slightly lightheaded.

"What did you do to me?"

"I altered you're perception of Abe by adding positive emotions to existing memories. It harder to do than the altering I did on you before but with the dinning room incident I think it might be necessary." She said while helping me sit down,"And I like your sister."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I said scowling.

"She likes him a lot you know."

"Yes I know I can see."

"And she wants you to like him too. She cares about the both of you and just wants you two to get along. Try a bit with him who knows you might actually like hanging out together." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I highly doubt that."

"Whatever you want I guess I'm just saying Nuala would really like it if she didn't have to worry about you and Abe. Do you need any help getting back you'll be a little wobbly."

"I'm fine."

She sighed,"You won't be able to train for a while so there no point in staying out here."

"All I want its peace and quiet for a while." She held up her hands in a surrender gesture.

"By the way I'm going to have to renew the alter until it sets in better,so plan ahead for that." She turned and left to do whatever the hell she does, at this point I didn't give a damn. The lightheadedness was turning into a skull splitting headache. I rubbed the space between my eyes. Maybe its not such a good idea to have her rifle through my mind so much even if its to help with my little problem.

"Are you ok?" I looked up to see the devil himself.

"I'm fine Abe." I said. He seemed shocked for a second.

"What?" I said irritably.

"Uh sorry I just wasn't sure you knew my name wasn't fish-man."

"Of course I know your name." I stood up but my body decided it was much to fast for its liking and I stumbled a bit. Abe reached for my arm to steady me.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes it just Penelope-" I bit my tongue to keep from telling him what happened.

"Penelope what?" I silently cursed myself for the slip up.

"Nevermind thank you." This time we were both shocked. I didn't feel angry or annoyed at him for once. I was more or less indifferent to his presence and I was thanking him.

"I need to get back." I said abruptly and left as fast as I could. I glanced at the clock in the kitchen as I walked through the back door and saw that it wasn't even noon yet. I decided to go to the library and see if I could find Penelope to do something about this headache that had worked its way to behind my right eye. I found the room empty but went up the stairs to the landing where they kept a few tables in the back. I found a book I had been meaning to read and made myself comfortable. After a while I heard someone coming up the steps. The footsteps were light and fast, it must have been her.

"My head is killing me you could have warned me."

"Warned you about what?" Nuala asked as she climbed the rest of the steps.

"Sorry I thought you were someone else." I was really slipping if I couldn't even recognize my own sisters footsteps. She just smiled at me and it was nice I couldn't remember the last time she smiled at me like that.

"What?"

"Thank you for being civil to Abe." I rolled me eyes. Of course that's what this is about, strangely I couldn't bring myself to anger over it. Penelopes' alter at work no doubt. She sat by me and touched my hand and I saw her flinch.

"What happened to you Brother?" She said bringing her hand to my temple which was starting to ache.

"It's nothing." She told me to shut up while she got some medicine. I continued sitting while she fluttered about getting things it was highly amusing and I caught myself chuckling a few times. Nuala stayed with me till the worst of the ache subsided.

"I don't understand why I can't feel this unless I touch you."

"I'm sure it's nothing it doesn't even hurt anymore."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. How about you go spend time with Abe I might take a nap you know how medicine makes me drowsy." I stood up and stretched and almost missed the look on her face.

"Are you absolutely sure you're ok?" She said.

"Yes I'm fine." I said,"I just need some sleep. I see you at dinner." She got up to hug me, an activity we hadn't done in quite some some time, and I left. About halfway to may room I figured out why she was so shocked.

Did I just willingly let her hang out with Abe?...I think I needed to have a talk with a certain unidentifiable female creature.


	11. Chapter 10

So I really dont have an excuse for why this was so late. I tried to write it but I seemed to have a mini writers block. Oh well at least its done. Don't you just love my picture for the fic I spent 2 hours on it and you can barely see the damn thing

**Thing you need to read**

Ok I probably should have mentioned this earlier but if you figure out who Penelope and Artie are before I tell you please dont put it in the reviews. If you have theorys private message me(please Im really lonely)

Probably should have mentioned this several chapters back and I kind of feel like an ass for not realizing I should have done it but I would like to thank Transformers' Baby for reviewing like on all my chapters really sorry about not acknowledging you sooner.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Artie sighed.

"Don't say it." I said flipping the page of my book.

"I'm bored."

"What did I just say?" I set down the book I'd just finished to pick up another one.

"Can't we do something else?"

"No."

"Ugh. I'm going outside see you at lunch." I waved goodbye and settled myself more comfortably in my chair. After a minute I got the feeling that I was being watched. I looked up and saw an agent I hadn't noticed duck his head into a book he was holding. I turned back to my book again but glanced up at the agent occasionally and he always seemed to be watching me but stopped once I looked at him. At one point we managed to look up at the same time. He froze slightly and gave a nervous smile. I must have scared him, with Artie's reputation around here I doubt people put me on much of a pedestal. I sent him a smile of my own and his smile relaxed a bit. He walked over and sat across from me.

"Hi I'm James." He said.

"Hello." I said while smiling.

"The Great Gatzby one of the best books ever written."

"Is it? I haven't read past the third chapter." He laughed and nodded.

"Trust me I wouldn't steer you wrong." I giggled a little at that.

"Well Mr. James I'll have to hurry up and finish it then." I thought of something then,"I haven't seen you around are you new?"

"No but I do work the containment faculties for the lower levels so you most likely wouldn't see me."

"Containment faculties?"

"Yes thats where we keep all the creatures that the team catches and use them for research."

"Oh I see"

"Ya so I had a break and I've been hearing all about the mysterious girls that suddenly appeared in New York City and thought I'd take a look. I tried to stay inconspicuous but that didn't exactly work out." We laughed together,"I guess that's why I work in the lab and not in the field."

"Well it did take me a while to sense you. Don't count yourself out yet you could be a valuable asset to the team."

"You know you're right. The team could easily capture whatever monster is threatening the country while it's distracted with gnawing on my lifeless body." We both laughed at that.

"James you're absolutely terrible." I said while stifling the last of my giggles.

"Well glad to make you laugh. It's probably hard adjusting to this place."

"I guess but I'm getting use to it. Everyone's really nice."

"Thats good to hear." He said with a smile,"I hope you're not getting bored though it gets a little redundant down here if we don't get any attacks."

"No Liz and Nuala like to keep Artie and I entertained. We've learned a lot about the 'pop culture' and they've been teaching us a lot of new games."

"Games?" He asked with a smile and quirk of his eyebrow,"Which ones?"

"Um a lot of card and board games mostly."

"Oh." He said and stared off into space. After a minute he snapped his fingers and said,"You know I know some games we can play."

"Really like what?" I asked excitedly.

"Tisk tisk. Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise." He grabbed my hand,"But trust me I think you'll enjoy it."

"Oh! Is it monopoly? Liz said we would play it but the twins accidentaly burned it." He smiled at that.

"No not monopoly something even more fun." He gave my hand a tug and said,"Here let's got to my room to play a little." I was a little confused by this turn of events. Maybe it's not the best idea to follow him. "Hey I'm not gonna bite." He said and threw his hands up in a surrender gesture.

"Um perhaps another time I'm suppose to meet up with Artie soon."

"Come on we won't be-" He was cut off when a familiar looking spear lodged itself into the table in front of us.

* * *

><p>"You have five seconds to leave." I barely had time to finish my statement before the wimp ran off like an army of banshee were on his tail. I pulled my spear out from the table and sat in the recently vacated seat.<p>

"Thank you for that." Penelope said and I grunted in response.

"It would have been nice if you had warned me about the headaches."

"Oh you got those?"

I ground my teeth together before snapping back,"Yes I got them." She laughed a little at that and I scowled at her.

"I'll fix it next time around. Which reminds me I should probably check on it now."

"You just did it this morning."

"This is harder than what I did before it takes time to set and you are still making new memories which have to be altered as well as the old. It's going to take a while to get right." I didn't reply as I stared out the window.

"Do I even need this?"

"No but doesn't it feel nice to get along with people for a change?"

"You mean the fish-man?"

She raised her eyebrow at me,"Yup definately reverting back." I realized I was finally using my old name for the water creature.

"That little alter you did has been nothing but trouble. I've been _nice,_" I cringed,"to that thing my sister wants to associate herself with and I willingly let her go on one of those dates with him."

Penelope rolled her eyes,"The Gods forbid she actually go out with her boyfriend. Oh the humanity!"

"I don't find this funny."

"What is your problem with Abe? He's nice and a perfect gentleman. Plus he's probably the third smartest creature I know I just don't see why you could hate him." I was about to respond when the devil we spoke of entered the room along with my sister. They caught sight of us and made their way over.

"Ok here's an idea just try to be a bit civil to him." Penelope murmured to me before waving at the approaching pair.

"Hello Penelope. Hello brother is your head still hurting?" I shook my head no as she sat next to me. Deciding to humor Penelope I held my tongue when Abe sat on her other side.

"Hello Nuala, Abe whats up?"

"We need a few books for Kraus." Abe said.

I was about to say something when I felt Penelope kick my leg. I looked at her and she just smiled and glanced between Nuala and Abe and back to me. I rolled my eyes at her which just made her keep it up.

"Which books are you looking for?" I asked.

"Books on the Encantados, Gorgons, Succubi, and Pixies." Abe said. Female members of the so called mythical creatures seems the gasman was still trying to figure out who our guests were. None of those beings had the right characteristics however I suspect they're grasping at straws at this point.

"Abe might I suggest a dryad." Their abilities were slightly closer to Penelopes and the blasted woman finally stopped kicking me.

"We should really get on that." Nuala said.

"Oh right goodbye. It was nice chatting with you." Abe said. They left to look at the upper levels and I caught Nuala smiling at me just before she reached the second floor.

"Now was that so bad?"

"I barely said anything and they we gone almost as fast as they sat down." She just smiled at me.

"Did you see how happy your sister was though."

"I really don't have time for this so if you can just get on with it I would appreciate it."

"Fine fine but we might want to go somewhere else unless you don't mind taking the risk of someone seeing."

I sighed,"We might as well go to my room."

"Lead the way." We left the library and made it to my room without incident. She re-did her work and healed the resulting headaches as she promised. This went on for three days and I was forced to admit that it wasn't that bad of an idea. I was getting along fine with Abe and spending more time with my sister who seemed perplexed by my new behavior but never said anything out loud about it. I was also spending more time with Penelope alone who I found I actually enjoyed talking to when her guard dog wasn't in the immediate area. And said guard dog hadn't tried anything since the breakfast fiasco.

Everything was going exceptionally well so of course something had to fuck it up.

* * *

><p>I know suckish end but things get a <em>whole <em>lot better next chapter.


	12. Chapter 11

Wow ummmm I'ts been a while...two years to be exact. Does anybody still even follow this anymore? or have you given up hope? I definitely have to finish this. still looking for a beta if anyone's interested

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

I woke up on our third week in the BPRD mansion to Artie throwing things around in the living area. I sighed and got out of bed to stop her and asses the damage. She was preparing to chuck a chair through the window when I spoke.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

She turned around and stared at me without speaking for a long moment. She then turned back and proceeded to throw the chair through the window with great fanfare, glass shattering. I shook my head and went back in my room to shower and get ready. Sometimes you just have to let some things go and Artie had been feeling more and more trapped with no way to contact family and a sense that we were captives, likely until I had to go back. Things were however very good here despite us being more or less held against our will. The team had been in and out on missions and were never gone for more than two days. I'd made great friends with them and Red kept hinting that once my powers returned there could be a chance of joining them. I know it's not possible but I hold a deep longing to be apart of this life.

"I'm going to get breakfast would you like to come?" I asked walking back into the living room. She sat on the couch, the only piece of furniture not overturned, and was pinching the bridge of her nose like she was trying to get rid of a headache.

"No. Bring me back something."She said not looking up. I sighed again and hoped she wouldn't destroy anything else while I was out. The walk to the dining area was uneventful and I took my usual seat near Liz. I played with her twins will I ate making faces and hiding behind hands and napkins but I noticed that Nuala and Abe were nowhere in sight. I was about to ask where they were when John burst into the room and ran over to our table.

"They need you two in the lab! One of the experiments has gone wrong and there's something loose in the vents!" John said to Liz and Red.

"Damn watch the kids Myers. Penelope you think you wanna help?"Red asked. I shook my head no, he just shrugged and was off Liz running after him. I finished up and decided to walk around a bit. Saying a quick farewell to Myers and the twins I left to go outside and take a stroll around the lake. But before I could I overheard a conversation between two agents.

"What the hell is that guys problem?" The first agent said.

"I don't know but he's going Mortal Kombat on everyone in the training area. There are three people already in the infirmary and the rest of his team is trying to get that thing out of the ventilation in the lower levels." The second replied. They couldn't possibly be talking about who I think they're talking about. Could they?

"I swear you can never get a read on that guy. He avoids us for weeks on end and then we're target practice till his sister shows up. Is it some kind of elf thing or what?" Yes. Yes they were. I wonder what's got Nuada in such a stitch, couldn't be much if I'm being honest with myself. Nuala must be preoccupied if she isn't handling this. I should probably go and stop him before he seriously injures someone. My quiet morning walk forgotten I made my way to the gym I had had my first real conversation with him. A crowd had gather and they were murmuring and shaking their head at whatever they looked at. I weaved my way through them as best as I could trying to see what was going on and it was certainly a sight to see. Nuada was fighting against four human agents, thankfully they were all armed with wooden practice weapons but I'd be a fool to believe that didn't make Nuada a danger to the agents. He'd already put some people in the medical bay. Stepping in would prove problematic but I didn't have anything to fear as Manning had evidently heard about the situation and came to break it up himself.

"Ok move along nothing to see here. Get back to work." Manning said and everyone reluctantly walked out of the room mumbling about having the fun cut short. I pulled myself to the side to catch Nuada on his way out after the inevitable lecture from Manning. The people he was fighting at the time were currently being yelled at. As they left the room to finish the tasks set as punishment Manning turned to Nuada. I couldn't hear what they were saying but Manning was making wild gestures and Nuada was practically baring his teeth at him furiously spitting out words. They broke apart after a few minutes Manning visibly paler, obviously he lost the fight, and it left me alone with a very cross elven prince.

"Are you alright?" I said experiencing major deja vu. I got a glare in response and no answer other than picking up his things and walking briskly away. I'd most likely regret it but after spending so much time with him do to the alters I felt personally responsible for his well being, or at least the well being of everyone around him, so I had to follow him. "Nuada please whats wrong?" I ask as I run to keep up with his fast pace and longer stride.

"Nothing. Now leave." He replies sharply as he reaches his destination, the library. I'd made myself a second home in this place and had a little section with a couch and coffee table in the back where he set down his spear. It was fairly closed off from the rest of the space and the books near it weren't used often so Nuada also used it to get away from the others in the compound.

"You know that won't satisfy me." I reach out to touch his heart to analyze his mind but he grabs my wrist roughly.

"Leave. It. Alone. Penelope." Nuada says through gritted teeth perhaps not fully realizing he's hurting me. I try to pull away but can't and he sees what he doing and lets go. It was strange. Over time that became a prefered way to interact with the both of us often worrying about someone listening and his own reluctance at taking what I do and say to be no trap or trick. I rub my wrist as he sits down and buries his face in his hands. "I'm sorry but I don't want any company right now."

I look him over a bit and noticed he looks, for lack of a better term,like a wreck. He's eyes are constantly moving about the room and rarely look at anything for more than a few seconds, yet they never quite meeting my figure. His leg is bouncing up and down and his hands are clasped together tightly like he's trying to keep them from shaking. He flinches every now and again for seemingly no reason and shifts in his seat a lot. All together very nervous and it'd be suspicious if it was anyone else but he has never been like this before something was definitely wrong. I sit down next to him and he flinches again.

"Nothing at all?" I ask attempting to get him to look in my eye.

He does briefly before looking away and admits,"You can't help me."

"Why not? Something is wrong and I've helped you before."

"This isn't as simple as altering my perception of memories Penelope! It's about my bond with Nuala!" He snarls at me. The bond? It's never seemed to cause him problems before, well except for dying, but since they were revived I thought everything was going well. Had they some kind of falling out?

"I don't understand."

"You wouldn't." He got up and started pacing around,"It's a private matter and I'd like it if you just left and let me deal with it." He was being unusually stubborn. What could possibly be wrong with him and Nuala? I briefly thought of a time-of-the-month situation but dismissed it after remembering Nuala asking Liz for some products for it a few weeks ago. He'd seemed perfectly fine then. The bond between them was strong and in all likelihood unbreakable, without much of a doubt using combinations of natural elven and blood magic. If it was harming him there wasn't a lot I could do except...

"Perhaps I can help." I say working out the details in my mind and deciding it was possible,"This has something to do with Nuala and I think I could do something about it."

He raised an eyebrow but didn't comment as I continued,"I think I might be able to put a wall in front of the bond. It will lessen the effect of it for a short period of time." It'd be difficult but the energy from the bond itself could provided the necessary power required for blocking it. If I put it in some kind of a loop it could circle around and feed into itself without fully processing on Nuada's end of the bond.

"You could break it?" He asks coming closer.

I shook my head and said,"No I don't think anything could break it. This would be somewhat of an alter except it would block off certain thoughts and feelings across the bond, essentially by making them go around themselves. It'll fade a lot faster than the alters however because of the strength of your connection it'd probably only last,"I paused calculating how long I could force it to follow that pattern without constantly fixing it,"Maybe a day if we're lucky."

"That'd be all I would need. Can you do it now?" I looked up as he sat back down surprised at his sudden agreement. He must be worse off than he led me to believe.

"Yes I can. Let me just," I moved to position my hands but he grabbed me again.

"Actually I'm fine just go." I gave him an incredulous look and noticed the twitching was back. Seeing my disbelief he sighed,"It's private." Was all he was able to say.

"You know I'm discreet. I've never said anything about the alters have I? Trust me whatever it is will not be told to anyone else." I smiled a bit,"Besides we're friends at this point aren't we?" He debated with himself for a minute. I was wondering if he would tell me to stop but eventually he caved.

"Fine. Just,"He paused,"I tried to tell you to stop." I tilted my head but he obviously wasn't going to say anymore, I'd have to just see for myself.

I positioned my left hand over his heart and my right hand on his forehead,"Relax a bit it'll all be over soon." He didn't say anything and I began the process. I entered his mind as I had so many times before.

I immediately felt the presence of Nuala and suddenly understood his reluctance to have me help.

_Oh my..._

* * *

><p>I loved my sister I truly did. She was the last family I had and for that reason I had to care for and respect all her wishes. Abe may have been insufferable for me in the past but I was truly beginning to warm up to him thanks to Penelope's alters. I could understand why she choose him as a mate, he was calm and intelligent, and treated her the way she deserved. She could have done a lot worse and at least with him she was being pushed in a way that would better her. I knew one day she wouldn't need me and that it would be good for her to rely on herself in ways she hadn't in the court. Above all he made her happy and that's all I really wanted for her. He was ultimately a perfect match for her.<p>

I saw that, I respected that,** but for the love of all the people of the Earth I didn't want to be able to tell when they had sex! **

I know she tries to block it off but she can't exactly concentrate well and both of us must engage in actively blocking each other At some points she just stops trying and that wasn't very helpful. The only other option is to get as far away from each other as possible but as I'm under a strict "house-arrest" as, Anung Un Rama likes to put it, that is out of the question as well. So now I'm stuck here trying to fix it. Penelope's first reaction was shock and then embarrassment, I probably should have given her a better warning given her more innocent nature but she had been the one to press. I'd gotten pretty good at communicated with her in this state was was able to give her an _I told you so._

She ignored me and set to work. I felt the pull of magic from the bond as she twisted and turned it getting a feel for how to proceed. She had a vague idea how to block it for a time but needed sometime to figure out the details. I just sat back and tried to push away certain...sensations while she worked. However after a while they began to fade slowly but surely. She seemed to have succeeded in wrapping the bond around itself, drawing energy to block the connection directly from it. She pulled away slightly examining her work for any flaws but didn't seem to find any. I couldn't either and for that I was thankful. I could still feel that Nuala was near and in no danger but not exactly what she was feeling and doing. I sent Penelope my feelings of gratitude and relief as she began to pull away. It'd been almost to easy so of course something had to go wrong.

The work she had done shuddered a bit and seemed to crack letting in bits of the bond. It was subtle but there was something different about the feelings that were coming through. I couldn't quite put my finger on it but Penelope seemed to see it too and went to examine it closer. What we didn't realize was that it was dangerously close to breaking and the difference we were feeling was from bond's energy being put on a constant loop and instead of powering the wall blocking Nuala's feelings it was in fact increasing them. And it seemed to have decided to fail catastrophically and break apart right in front of Penelope's own spirit. Pleasure and desire had been building up and increasing in intensity and after it was released it quickly filled every crevice of my mind releasing a kind of frenzy. I snapped violently back to attention my body burning with lust and unnatural heat. Penelope gasped and I turned to see my own need reflected in her eyes, pupils dilated to the point where only a thin ring of forest green was visible, it appeared she had been affected as well.

Our lips meet in frantic desperation as I pulled her into my lap. Her lips were soft against mine and sweet as summer fruits. I couldn't get enough of it and pried her lips open with my own mapping her mouth with my tongue as she did the same in a fight for dominance. I moved from her mouth, to her jawline, then down her neck pulling out mewls and moans of desperation as I went and I longed to hear more of those sweet sounds. I gripped her thighs pulling her flush against me feeling how every contour of her body fit perfectly against mine. She grounded her hips down into my own as she started to nip at my neck. Perhaps not as innocent as I believed I thought as a rolled up to meet her. I grabbed her hair and yanked her head back with a little bit more force than necessary and bit down on the hollow between her neck and shoulder.

"Nu-ah-ada!" She gasped out and I paused liking the way she said it, I definitely wanted to hear it again. I grabbed her hips and forced a slightly faster pace after running my hands up her thighs, pushing her long skirt out of the way to reveal more skin. She buried her face into my neck placing kisses and small bites wherever she could reach.

"Penelope." I murmured into her ear as I inhaled the flowery scent I'd grown so used to that clung to her hair and skin. She pulled at the bottom of my tunic attempting to get it off and I was more than willing to help as I raised my arms to get it all the way off. Her hand glided across my chest and stomach and I moaned as I reached to unbutton her shirt. It was slightly less accommodating than my own shirt had been. I growled and ended up just ripping it leaving her in her bra while the buttons clattered to the ground. I threw it by my own tunic as I wrapped my arms around her pressing our bare skin together. She rocked her hips as she gasped and whispered her strange language into my ear, the same phrase over and over again.

"περισσότερα..,Θέλω...ah...περισσότερα Nuada!" I attempted to match the rocking to the rhythm if her words.

Our lips met again in a searing kiss and I ran one hand up her back and grip her hair to deepen it. I hadn't felt this way in a long time and with each second the burn just grew stronger and stronger. I _needed _her. She was _mine _in that moment and with the way she was responded she didn't have a problem with that.

I was about to take it further when she was yanked away from me. The next thing I know someone punched me in the face and dragged me to the ground. I snapped out of the last of my haze just in time for Artie to wrap her hands around my throat. Her teeth were bared and she was growling out completely incomprehensible words at me as I struggled to free myself from her grip. Pressing my knee into her chest and placing my hands around her wrists, I began to pry her off

"Artie! Artie stop! Please!" Penelope called out. I was able to kick her off me and at that point I saw Red standing next to Penelope laughing. Damn it all. He took pity on me and moved himself in between us as Artie launched herself at me. He grunted at the impact but stayed firm until Penelope ran over clutching her shirt to her chest. She struggled to drag her from the room and succeeded, Artie screaming what could only be curses in her native language. I sighed and ran my hand over my neck where I could already feel the bruises forming. A cough grabbed my attention and I looked to see Red smirking at me.

"What?!" I snapped at him.

His smirk just deepened as he said,"You know I don't think that's what they meant when they said to get on their good sides."

He didn't have time to block or move away from my attack.

* * *

><p>welp that went well right? review, favorite, follow, or whatever you wanna do<p> 


End file.
